Ryuzaki Sakuno Tales: I Never Told You (Dahlia 2)
by Reinne141
Summary: A series of stories featuring our dear little Sakuno with various Princes from the world of TeniPuri. SakunoxMany! Chap 3: What if you were given a chance.. to change everything, turn back time and save the life of the one person you love.. in exchange of yours? "..Have you ever met someone for the first time.. and felt like you've known them all your life?"
1. Monster: Kirihara Akaya

Ryuzaki Sakuno Tales

I: Monster

By: Reinne141

...

"Freak!"

'He's a demon!"

"Get that monster away from my child!"

No one wanted to play with him. They were all scared.. and he didn't even know why.

Last night, he found himself lying on the dewy grass with blood oozing out of a wound on his forehead.. and he can't remember how he got it. Tears started to well up on his eyes as the pain on his left knee worsened, covered with dried blood and mud. He tried to stand but his shaky little legs won't let him and he fell down, his face hitting the murky earth beneath him.

Right then and there, he cried.

But no one was there to help him. No one.

And now, here in the playground, just like the past few days, no one even dared to come near him. He sat alone on the swing.. while the other kids were playing together. They all steered clear, as if he's some kind of an infectious disease that sickened them to the core.

And the eight-year old Akaya didn't know why at all.

Why do they hate him so much? Did he do anything wrong? As far as he can remember, he didn't do anything that bad. So why are they throwing such lethal glares?

No one cared.. not even his mother. The night he came home bloodied, she just clucked her tongue and said in a cold tone of voice, "Useless bastard.. Just like your father."

He got used to her verbal jabs anyway so he didn't mind. Akaya was unloved but it's okay.. as long as he has his mom beside him. Many times he found her asleep on the ground, drowned in Sake. But the little kid would just help her up and wipe her clean with a damp cloth.

If only his mom would love him the way he loves her..

"..Are you okay?", a tiny voice rang beside him and he turned his head.. only to see the prettiest pair of doe eyes he has ever seen. He suddenly felt something tug in his chest as her words echoed in his mind.. that was the very first anyone has asked him if he was okay.

He blinked and tried to stop his reddening cheeks by looking away,

"Why do you care?"

Akaya heard no answer in return. Instead he felt a warm hand touch his left knee. He automatically looked down.. and saw the girl with the twin braids putting a band-aid (that has cute bunny pictures on it) on his wound. A light pink hue once again tainted his cheeks as the girl continued what she was doing.

"I-I just do..", and she stood up with a shy but genuine smile that made his young heart skip a beat, "M-My name's Ryuzaki.. Sakuno."

And for the first time in his life.. he made a friend.

...

"What is that?", Akaya asked as his innocent eyes stared at the little girl who's now holding a box with a pink cake in it. It's been a month now since he met her and even though he won't admit it vocally, Akaya really liked her presence. He'd been used to being alone but now.. it just feels different. With her as his friend.. it didn't matter if everyone else ignore him. She's more than enough. If only they can stay this way forever.. then he won't feel lonely anymore. But he knew she can't stay here in Kanagawa.. Sakuno will be going back to her hometown after a few days and there's nothing he could do to stop it.

The auburn-haired girl smiled brightly, "It's a cake."

"I know..", he tried to act nonchalant but his stomach is starting to grumble, yearning for the heavenly taste of the cake to grace his tongue, "I meant.. what's that for?"

Sakuno's smile widened, "I-It's for you", and she paused to see the look of surprise on his face before, "Happy birthday, Akaya-kun!"

She held his hand (which made him blush more) with her free hand and led him to THEIR swing. Still shocked, he sat and stared as the girl laid the box carefully on his lap. The girl brought out a spoon from her backpack and gave it to him, "I asked Obaa-chan to bake a cake for your birthday. I-I hope you'll like it.." and she continued on rambling while the seaweed-haired boy moved his hand and took a spoonful of it.

Sakuno smiled happily as she watch him eat, when all of a sudden, tears started to cascade down the boy's cheeks. She placed her small hand on his shoulder with a worried expression, "A-Akaya-kun! Ano.. Did I say something bad? Akaya-kun? D-Doushi..te? Mou.. Ano- G-Gomen! Have I hurt-"

"Thank you..", and the girl stopped. Akaya gazed at her with his tearful eyes but his lips were turning upwards, "This is.. the first cake I've ever had.. in my whole life. I've always wanted to know what it'd taste like. A-Arigato.. for remembering my birthday." A genuinely happy smile finally made its way to his lips. Sakuno.. is the first person who actually cared about his birthday. The girl returned his smile and urged him to eat more.

But his joy was cut short when a boy threw a stone at the delicate pink cake on his lap. A part of it splattered on his shirt and before he can even do anything, the rest of his precious cake fell unto the ground. His mouth gaped as he helplessly stared at the pink lump on the ground.

Raucous laughter erupted from the group of five kids who're now standing just a few feet away from them. Akaya's hands began to shake.. why did.. why..?

"Is he really the demon they were talking about? He looks more like a retard to me."

It hurts..

"Yeah, it's him. He almost choked Kai to death!"

It hurts to be hated..

"Look, the freak's crying!"

So much..

"Let's see if he really is that monster!"

The little boy's tears blurred his eyes, his grip on the spoon tightening by the second. A strange feeling slowly invaded his chest. He felt anger.. so much anger that he thought he's going to explode. Then a kind of thirst made his breath hitch.. and little specks of red started to fill his vision.. He felt himself starting to fall into oblivion.

"STOP!"

He froze and the weird sensation suddenly disappeared. That voice.. is so familiar. As his vision started to clear of red dots.. he looked up and saw a familiar back, with auburn braids dangling behind them. His fogged mind slowly recognized the person who's now standing in front of him with her arms outstretched in a protective stance. Sakuno..

"D-Don't hurt him! He did nothing to you!", the girl bravely shouted although there was a noticeable quiver. She controlled her trembling knees and stood her ground. The boys in front of her are a few years older than her but she didn't care.. she can't just let them hurt her friend! Her chocolate doe eyes locked on the stones they were aiming at Akaya and she bit her lip.

"Get out of the way!"

"No! Stop it! Don't!"

Akaya stood and grabbed her arm, his anger now almost gone. In its place is something he has never felt before. And it seems to get stronger and stronger as he witnesses how his Angel stood up for him. Angel.. Yes, she's an Angel.

"Sakuno..", he called out to her and she turned to look at him. He shook his head to make her stop but the girl only gave him a smile. It's such a beautiful and innocent smile that it made his heart pound.

"She's a friend of that monster!"

Before he could even react to their words, a boy suddenly hurled a stone at their direction. And the next thing he saw.. is Sakuno's falling figure as the stone hit her hard on her head.

And there was blood.

"Freak!"

"He's a demon!"

"Get that monster away from my child!"

Voices.. So many voices. They repeated the same words over and over again in his head. He grabbed a fistful of his hair as he fell on his knees next to Sakuno. His Angel has blood trickling down her forehead into the ground.. His bloodied friend.. Sakuno..

A painful throbbing on his chest made him put his left hand over it as his right hand reached for hers. Hatred.. Agony.. Suffering.. Anger..

"Freak!"

What had he done to deserve this kind of loathing in such a young age?

"He's a demon!"

He just wanted to have a friend and be happy like everybody else..

"Get that monster away from my child!"

Is that too much to ask?

"She had it coming! She got in the way! It's all that monster's fault! Hiding behind a girl!"

He felt himself falling into an endless pit as the sight of Sakuno's bloodied face carved itself into his mind. Blood.. Too much blood.

"She deserved it anyway, befriending someone like THAT!"

Then everything went from black..

"Hey, look at him..", and the other boys shifted their gazes to the seaweed-haired one, "He's not moving.."

To red.

The tallest one picked up a rock from the ground with a smug smirk on his face, "What do you think will they say if we take the demon down?", and when his companions grinned at him, he raised his arm and prepared to throw it when..

..A demonic and spine tingling cackle was heard. He stiffened, just like the others and stopped mid-way. The cackle became a crazed laughter that made the hair at the back of his head stand. A sudden ominous aura made him step back a little, his eyes focused on a certain boy with seaweed hair. Why the hell is he laughing like that?

Get away from him.. That was his first instinct. And he wanted to do that so much but his pride won't let him. Impossible.. The rumors couldn't possibly be true, right?

"You..", cold shivers ran down his spine as Akaya got up to his feet with his head bowed down. He slowly raised his head and the boy holding the rock instantly regretted what they've done, "How about..", because instead of seeing green orbs.. "I dye you red as well?!"

They saw bloodshot eyes.

...

Akaya licked his lips as he dropped the fifth boy to the ground. He grinned wickedly and stepped on another's back. His loud, manic laughter showed how much he enjoyed torturing the bastards, making them beg him to stop. Their cries and screams only increased the thrill he was feeling. They deserved it, they should rot in hell!

"Die! Die! Die!", and he gave the boy on the ground another kick on the gut. And another.. and another! They should burn in hell, they should cry in pain! They should writhe in agony, they should-

"Akaya-kun.."

He halted his actions. Who dared to call him by his first name? The voice is somehow familiar to him.. but he couldn't remember who it is. He whipped his head around.. and saw a girl with two long braids staring at him from the ground with her big chocolate doe eyes. Her right hand is holding her forehead and he could see the blood dripping from her little fingers.

He can't understand it.. he should be bashing her head now like the others. But instead, he just stood there and returned her gaze. What baffled him more.. is when his chest suddenly hurt. The girl looked so fragile and seeing her in a state like that made him feel something that he's not supposed to feel. Akaya gritted his teeth.. who the hell is she?

He took a step towards her when suddenly, the pain in his chest increased as the girl's eyes showed something he has always wanted to make everyone feel. Fear. Why is his heart throbbing painfully? Isn't this what he wanted?

She's afraid of him. Her eyes clearly showed it and instead of being happy, he detested it. He can't understand it.. Why?

"SAKUNO!", a loud and feminine voice made him turn and he saw an old woman running towards the girl. He glared as the said person scooped the girl into her arms. "Who did this to you?! Oh God!", then her eyes scanned the place and landed on a group of unconscious boys lying on the ground and finally.. "Akaya-kun..?" The kid's eyes are the color of red and he's glaring at her intensely.. as if he can't recognize her. How..

The furious old woman opened her mouth to speak but the girl's hand stopped her from doing so. She looked down and saw Sakuno shaking her head, "N-Not him.. Obaa-chan.."

Once again she looked around and a realization dawned on her. Of course, Akaya won't do this to her granddaughter. She saw how much the boy liked being around Sakuno. And it seems like Akaya has already taken care of the idiots who did this.

But her precious Sakuno is so shaken and her eyes show how scared she is. It's not supposed to be like this.. She only wanted to get her little girl away from the hustles and bustles of the city for a while. Maybe going here.. is a wrong move on her part.

"Let's go home, Sakuno. You have to get treated", and she hugged the girl closer to her while walking away. "You should leave now too, Akaya-kun. I'll call the parents of these boys and I don't think it'll be good for you to be seen here." Her voice was cold and she knew she should've been thankful of Akaya for somehow protecting her granddaughter but to hurt them like this.. it's just not right. And his eyes.. his bloodshot eyes.. she knew she shouldn't feel like this because he's just a kid but.. they terrify her. Sakuno can't stay here anymore.

Akaya just stood there staring at the two. The throbbing in his chest is so painful that his hands moved on its own accord and placed itself over his heart. The red in his eyes still hasn't diminished but now he knows exactly who they are. He remembers them now.. especially the girl. A tear rolled from his bloodshot eyes unto his cheeks..

And once again.. little Akaya is alone.

...

No one dared to cross him again. No one tried to hurt him again. But of course, it only meant more isolation for Akaya. It angered him.. and taught him to be wary of people. It became harder for him to trust anyone and he became more acquainted with loneliness.

And even though he promised to himself that he'd stop hoping, he once again found himself walking to the part of the playground where the swing is. It's been like this for a year now. He'd go there after school and sit.. as if waiting for something, or rather someone to come. Everyday without fail.. he waited for her there. Akaya knew she's scared of him now and that she'll never come back but his young heart is still clinging on a light of hope that maybe.. she'll accept him. She's not like the others after all.

When the sun started to set, he stood up and grabbed his bag with a bitter smile. Akaya walked on the street with memories of her flashing in his mind. He turned around a corner and continued his pace when a sight made him stop. His green eyes landed on a Tennis racquet displayed inside a shop.

'Obaa-chan is a Tennis coach in the school where she works.'

'Tennis?'

'Hai! Oh, it's a sport where you use a racquet to hit a ball and get it past your opponent!'

'Is it fun?'

'Hai! Akaya-kun, you should try it! I'm not really good in Tennis though but I'm trying really hard to be better. Maybe one day, we can play together!'

He gazed sadly at the racquet. Akaya has no money with him now but he wanted to have it so bad. He stayed rooted to his spot while staring at it when..

"Hey, you useless bastard, what are you doing here?"

The boy averted his gaze to a woman who he immediately recognized. His mom came walking with a frown on her face. Funny, why isn't she drunk?

"Okaa-san.."

"Why do you always come home late? Are you still going to that playground? How stupid can you be?", his mom scoffed at him, "That girl will never come back, you know. Stop that foolishness of yours, it's been a year. You're only wasting your time."

Akaya looked away, willing himself not to answer back. The woman shifted her eyes to the shop where he was looking and raised a brow.

"Go home and make some dinner, you brat."

The boy nodded and started to walk away. His mom eyed him and shook her head. It's been a year already but that twerp is still hoping for that girl to return. Baka. She can't help but laugh at the irony of things. She was just like him many years ago.. dumb and hopeful.. even though she knew that his dad will never come back, she still waited. The jerk got her pregnant, left and never returned.

But sometimes.. even she is amazed with his devotion for the girl. Oh well, the braids girl was his only friend after all. Only friend.. how pathetic. But of course she knew why, she's one of the reasons her son is so screwed up in the first place.

If not for that old hag's phone call a year ago, she wouldn't have followed Akaya and watch him wait in the playground everyday. She wouldn't have lessened her drinking. If not for that witch's shouts over the phone about her son going all demon because of the girl and her being stupid for letting Akaya's state worsen, she wouldn't have felt this petty feeling called regret.

"That dumbass.. he forgot it's his birthday today", she smirked and entered the shop.

The next morning, Akaya found a brand new Tennis racquet beside his pillow.

...

When he entered Middle school, he became quite different. He's ecstatic that his mom let him enroll to Rikkaidai, it's his dream school! Ever since his 10th birthday, his Okaa-san seemed to have changed a bit. And even though she's not the type to fuss over him, he knows that she cares. She just has a different way of showing it. The two of them transferred near his school later on to start anew and get away from the people who judged him.

Akaya now smiled more and became cheerful. He promised to himself that this time, he'll be different. His years in middle school will be great! He didn't want people to start avoiding him again so he did everything he can to keep his temper in check.

He's now better in Tennis too. He grew to love it and understood why Sakuno is so fascinated with it. The boy trained really hard and joined competitions with the hopes of meeting her in one of them. But unfortunately, the Fates have another plan in mind. Now that he's an official Rikkaidai student, he vowed to join the Tennis team and be the number one. Maybe she'll hear about him! And her Obaa-chan is a coach right? So maybe, one day he'd meet her in one of those matches against the rival schools!

The only obstacles in his way now are Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou and Yanagi Renji. So without further ado, in the first day of class, he challenged the Three demons of Rikkaidai in a match. Well, of course the cocky brat lost. But after some time, he challenged them again. And again. And again.

"Game and match. Sanada Genichirou. 6 games to 1", Yagyuu Hiroshi adjusted his glasses and glanced at Akaya who's now kneeling on the ground while panting heavily. Sanada stepped out of the court and grabbed his towel. This is really troublesome.. why did he even tell the brat that he can challenge him anytime once he joins the team?

"That brat sure is persistent", Niou Masaharu whistled. "Those three aren't called demons for nothing."

Marui Bunta shrugged then popped his bubblegum. He moved to step when he suddenly lost his balance and almost fell on his face if not for Kuwahara Jackal who quickly grabbed the back of his shirt. When he got himself steady, he looked at his shoes and found that his laces are ALL tied together in a big knot. "NIOU!"

"Puri", Niou smirked slyly and sidestepped to avoid Marui's hand. The redheaded volleyist scowled and started to run after the trickster when Jackal suddenly held him by the arm.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?", the Brazilian then pointed to the right where Sanada and Yukimura are. Marui instantly recognized the foreboding aura around Sanada and gulped. Niou, seeing that his teammate isn't going to try killing him anymore, strode nonchalantly to the two as if nothing happened.

"You got some nerve", Marui glared at him.

"Puri."

Yanagi Renji, who was watching the two, wrote furiously on his trusty notebook and calculated the possibilities of Marui planning something to get even later. When he was about to start analyzing the percentage of Niou already planning a counter-attack, he noticed Akaya who just stood up from his position. What piqued his interest is the odd change of the air around him. He looked really frustrated and pissed. Then a third year Tennis club member entered the court. Renji furrowed his brows, this can't be good. That's the same Senpai who tried to break him last year. It seems that he despises or for a more appropriate term, envies those younger than him who are better than him in Tennis. Most especially the regulars and those who have the potential to be one.

"You're really full of yourself, shorty. What makes you think you can defeat them, eh? You have no respect for your elders and with the way you're acting, you're belittling the club! You're just a first year and yet you think you have the right to interrupt our practices with your silly challenges! I've had it with you, you brat, showing off anytime you want!", the senior growled and tossed a ball into the air. He hit it with a racquet and aimed for Akaya's direction.

Akaya, though surprised by his Senpai's outburst, was still able to hit the ball back. But he didn't expect three more balls to go for him all at the same time and it caught him off guard. He dodged the ball that almost made contact with his chest and it whizzed past him. At the same time, he swung his racket to hit the third. But the fourth ball went straight to his face and blasted him to the ground. He was thrown back where his head collided with the hard cement wall.

Everyone became silent after that. And almost immediately, Niou, with clenched fist, ran to the court followed by a stoic-looking Yagyuu and Marui who was cursing under his breath. Jackal, instead of going there too, went to their clubroom for a first-aid kit. Even Yukimura was shocked, he didn't think their Senpai would go this far. He gave Sanada a nod and they rushed to the court only to be stopped by Renji who closed the gate of court A.

"Renji." Sanada gave him a hard stare.

But the Data man just turned his back on them and spoke in a no-nonsense tone, "Look at his eyes. I don't think it'd be good for you to go there now."

All of them simultaneously shifted their gazes to the shorter figure on the court.. and their eyes widened at the sight. Akaya.. with blood gushing from the side of his face.. was smiling ferally at the third year. But what shocked them.. is his bloodshot eyes with a murderous gleam in them. His aura is now completely different from before and it's reeking with a killing intent. His manic laugh terrified the senpai in front of him, "W-What are you?!"

It only made him laugh more, as if he found his fear amusing, "What do you think?" then he licked a bit of blood beside his lips, "You just made a big mistake, you bastard! I'll dye you red as well!"

And with inhumane strength, he shot a ball towards the frantic third year, who quickly ducked and avoided a shot that could've cracked his skull. The ball went straight to the wall and made a big dent. Horrified, the older one stumbled and slumped on his back while Akaya walked towards him menacingly with a racquet raised above his head.

"I'll take care of him. Get Syo-senpai out of there", then Renji dashed to the court to distract their Kouhai. The others nodded and ran to where Syo is. Sanada gruffly grabbed the arm of the Senior and pulled him out of the court. He might be older than him but people who hurt someone younger to show superiority certainly doesn't deserve respect. Rikkaidai is far better than that.

By now, court A is surrounded by so many students and club members. Almost every single one of them had mixed expressions of shock, disbelief and fear on their faces. How can a person's eyes change from emerald green to a bloody red?

"He's a demon.."

"Look at the wall!"

"Monster.."

And when Akaya finally woke up.. he found himself in the center of a court with a lot of people looking at him as if he committed a grave mistake and saying things he never wanted to hear again.

...

The green eyed boy touched the wound on his right temple gingerly. The school nurse told him yesterday that it's not that bad and that it'll completely heal after a week or so. He sighed as his eyes landed on the Tennis courts below. From the rooftop, they all seem so small and tiny.

He suddenly remembered the expressions on their faces when he woke up on the court yesterday. They were all.. terrified.. so terrified of him. Akaya felt his heart sink as he recognized something in their eyes. It was the same as Sakuno's when she saw him walk towards her. Fear. Just when he thought he'll be able to live normally like the other kids.. Now, how will he be able to face them?

He heard what they said about him yesterday. He knows what they think about him. Some even started dubbing him as 'Devil Akaya'. How will he be able to reach for number one when they're all.. looking at him with such scrutiny?

"I knew you'd be here."

All of a sudden, he found himself in an air-depriving headlock with a noogie being drilled on his head (thankfully not on the wounded part). "U-Ugh!"

"You brat, you made me look all over for you!", Marui continued on digging his brains out while Akaya tried to pry his hands off him.

"L-Let go!", now the boy is in an interesting shade of blue, "C-Can't brea- Uck!"

The glucose lover only gave him a big grin before releasing him from his deadly hold. The seaweed-haired boy quickly grabbed the metal post on the rooftop for support while gasping for sweet, sweet air. He issued the redhead a glare and massaged his scalp, "That freakin' hurts, Senpai!" And he froze. What is Marui-senpai..

"Sanada will be furious if he finds out that you're planning on skipping practice", Marui hefted Akaya's Tennis bag on his shoulder , "Come on!" Then he pushed his Kouhai lightly to the door. But Akaya didn't budge, he was still in shock. His Senpai.. still wanted him to be in the team?

"What are you doing?", the redhead tapped his shoe on the floor impatiently, "We only have five minutes left! Let's go!"

"I can't..", the boy uttered, almost in a hushed whisper. He suddenly found the door very interesting and kept his gaze there to avoid Marui's curious ones.

"Well, why not?"

"What if.. What if they don't want me there anymore? I mean.. I pretty much scared everyone yesterday, Senpai.."

Then a pregnant pause ensued. Akaya shifted uncomfortably, why is his Senpai being uncharacteristically quiet? He decided to just break the silence himself when..

"That's stupid, Akaya." The boy bolted his head up and met Marui's pink orbs. There was no fear, no judging, no criticism, no anything but only genuine concern. The scolding look on his face reminded him of the look his mom would give him whenever he does something silly- reprimanding but there was still an undeniable hint of care. "Why would we want you out of the team? Just because of what happened? I didn't know you'd think so lowly of us.."

"Wha- of course not, Senpai! I..", Akaya tore his gaze away from him, "I heard what they said yesterday.. The students.. I know what they think of me..", he bit his lip and closed his eyes, "I'm a freak.."

Marui took a step forward, "Who cares what other people think?", he gave his Kouhai a pat on the head, " Demon or not, you're still Kirihara- the cocky brat who has the guts to challenge the three demons of Rikkaidai. If transforming into a red-eyed demon is a part of you, then fine. Demon or not, you have the skills and determination the club needs."

Akaya's eyes widened which made Marui's grin grow bigger, "And I'm not only speaking for myself: Niou is certainly entertained with you, Jackal is more concerned of you rather than scared, Yagyuu.. well I don't think he minds, Yanagi is more than willing to help you control and use it to your advantage, Yukimura-buchou will also lend a hand- no doubt about that. After all, he's got his eye on you ever since you came to the club and Sanada.. it doesn't really matter to him as long as you attend practice. And personally..", the green-eyed boy raised his head and saw his Senpai's sincere eyes, "I think it's cool. Have you seen what you did to that wall? It's pretty awesome! That kind of strength can be really useful in a match!"

Akaya felt like a large weight was lifted from his shoulders as his Senpai's words gave him the one thing he wanted since he was a child: Acceptance. He wanted to cry but.. hell, his Senpai would tease him to no end if he.. oh shit, his eyes are betraying him! Kuso..

The redhead watched him with a smile on his face as the younger struggled to hide his tears. 'It must've been hard for him.. As his Senpai-tachi, this is the least we can do.' He gave his watch a quick glance and he suddenly felt goosebumps all over as an image of Sanada with his infamous glare flashed in his mind. "Oh damn, we're late! Let's go, brat!"

"I'm not a brat!"

...

Akaya clenched his jaw as he felt all the piercing stares around him. But when his Senpai placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he relaxed. The two of them walked to the courts and saw the regulars who were just dismissed from a meeting. Yagyuu gave them a polite nod as a form of greeting and proceeded to a court with Niou, "Yo." Then the two went to their positions on their side of the court. When Akaya passed and had his back on them, he wasn't able to see the threatening glare and hard look the two gave to the members and students who were talking about him. A lot of them fell into silence while others scampered away, fearing for their lives.

Jackal hurried to the new arrivees and smiled as he saw Marui's little companion. Then his face morphed into one of concern, "You okay?" and peered on Akaya's bandaged wound. The seaweed-haired boy bobbed his head up and down but still, it wasn't enough to alleviate the Brazilian's worry. Renji still had his nose in his notebook but if one looks closely, it can be noticed that his lips are tugged upward into a pleasant smile, as if he already knew that the boy will be back.

Yukimura gave Akaya a genuine smile and walked to the bench where he placed his racquet to prepare for his match. Marui whispered to the boy's ear, "Never. Ever. Mess. With Him." The freshman looked at him quizzically so he added, "He can be really scary when angry. Worse than you." And he gulped as he remembered how their Buchou tortured- err, thrashed- umm.. punished.. their Senpai after they rushed Akaya to the clinic.

"Marui! Kirihara!"

The both of them jumped as Sanada's voice boomed all over the place. They quickly ran to him and apologized for their tardiness. After a long speech about punctuality and responsibility.. "Marui, 30 laps around the court."

"Eh?!"

"50. NOW."

The redhead, not wanting the numbers of his laps to increase, swiftly ran to finish early but not before giving his Kouhai an encouraging nod. Sanada, noticing the interaction between the two, turned his attention to Akaya, "And you."

The green-eyed boy perked up and nervously looked at the black-haired Senpai. "H-Hai." He closed his eyes and awaited his sentence. But when after a few seconds and there was no slap nor a command to run laps, he opened his left orb and peeked. His Senpai already has his back on him. Akaya frowned but when he was about to say something, Sanada spoke first, "Don't mind them."

The seaweed-haired boy blinked, "Sanada-senpai.."

"If people look down on you because of something they deem not normal, then prove them wrong. Let your weakness be your strength and use it to climb your way to the top. If you really want to be number one, then conquer your fears and prove to us that you deserve to be a part of Rikkaidai." With that, The emperor started to walk away, leaving a gobsmacked Akaya in his wake. But all of a sudden, he stopped and turned around, "Don't think you're excused from practice just because of a small wound. Get your racquet and prepare yourself, you'll be having a match with me."

"Hai!"

...

Akaya trained harder with one goal in his mind: Be the number one. If he really wants to repay his Senpai-tachi for accepting both of his sides and to find Sakuno, he has to be number one. He wants to emerge to the top using the one thing that made his life hell since he was a kid: His Demon mode. He's going to show them.. the people who ridiculed him.. that he will triumph above everyone else with what they all called 'Freakish', 'Weird', 'Abnormal' and 'Demonic'.

He improved significantly and even became one of the regulars in his Second year. And little by little, he built a reputation in Rikkaidai. Not as the monster that everyone should avoid and fear of, but as a Tennis rookie who transforms into Demon mode and uses it as his greatest weapon. He never thought that this day would come.. the day when almost everyone would like to get closer to him and be his friend. He never thought that he'd get this popular, some girls even ask him for his autograph!

The more he wins, the more people seem to like him. So he continued to strive for more and persevered to win every single one of his matches. There were times when one of his Senpai-tachi like Jackal would tell him that he's being too much or he should tone it down a bit but well, he can't really control himself when he's in his Demon mode so there was nothing he could do about that. He can now remember some fragments of the things that he does while he's not himself but most of the time, they're just blurry images. The only time he can remember clearly was when he got out of control when he saw Sakuno on the ground. He suddenly wondered.. where is she now? Has she heard anything about him and how he defeated those other guys? She must've.. right? He knew how she loves Tennis so much.. she'll surely be impressed with him!

"Nice game you had there against that Tachibana guy! Congratulations!", his classmate gave him a slap on the back which snapped him out of his stupor, "For sure Rikkaidai will win the Nationals again this year!"

Akaya smirked smugly, "Of course. With me in the team, it's a sure win." And they have to. For Yukimura-buchou who's now doing everything he can against his disease. They have to win against their next opponent and claim their victory. They must live to their captain's expectations.

He placed his elbow on the table, rested his chin on his palm and yawned. If that teacher doesn't show up in five minutes, he'll definitely get out of there. The girl on his right is ogling him WAY TOO MUCH and he can't help but feel annoyed. You're not Sakuno, dang it! A few minutes later, he grabbed his stuff and walked out of the classroom. There's a new Arcade that opened a few blocks away from school, better check it out after practice. And maybe.. he'll go visit that old playground again today.

What's the name of the next school again? Sega- Seiya- Oh right, Seigaku. Yeah. Bunch of sissies.

...

"Fuji Syusuke, huh?", Akaya gripped his racquet tightly, "I'll crush him!"

Sanada just crossed his arms and stared at the team wearing the Seigaku jerseys. They all looked anxious, as if they're waiting for someone. Tarundoru! Being late during an important match like this is unacceptable!

Renji looked up at the sky and said in his usual calculating tone, "There's a 67.43% that it's going to rain in approximately 11 minutes and 28 seconds from now."

"What? But- it's- the match-the- how can you even tell that?", said Marui who paused from eating his cake with a dumbstrucked expression on his face. He didn't even notice Niou who snuck up on him and ate the cake that was at the tip of his fork. He was barely returning to his seat when a loud, "NIOU!" was heard.

Jackal merely shook his head and turned his attention back to Renji, "So.. there is a possibility that the matches might be postponed?", he asked while zipping up his regular's jacket. The dataman spoke another set of words composed of percentages and numbers which he translated into a 'Yes'. The gentleman, ignoring the ruckus being made by the volleyist and the trickster, opened his unfinished book and resumed his reading. Now, where was he-ah, chapter 7, second paragraph.

"Postponed?!", Akaya looked scandalized, he really looked forward to this day! He wanted to teach a certain Seigaku Tensai an unforgettable lesson and if Renji's calculations are correct (they are always correct, damn..), then he'd have to wait again. When his Senpai nodded, he stood from his seat and looked around. His emerald green eyes caught a brunette-haired guy talking to the Seigaku captain. 'You got lucky today', he scowled and left the others to go cool himself up with a drink.

Not long after, Renji's predictions were proven right. The rain started to fall mercilessly and a lot of spectators ran for shelter. Their team went to a shed just outside the court to protect themselves from the sudden downpour. Akaya placed his arms behind his head lazily and yawned. Shouldn't have gotten out of bed.. He leaned on a wall and frowned as he heard a female voice announce the postponement of today's matches.

He tried to tune out the voices around him but when Sanada suddenly bowed and greeted with a curt tone, "Ryuzaki-sensei..", he froze. His mouth gaped and he felt his palms become clammy as his head processed the familiar name. Sensei..?

'Obaa-chan is a Tennis coach in the school where she works.'

The sweet voice of Sakuno echoed in his mind.. Sensei.. So that means.. Oh shi- He quickly whipped his head around and with his own eyes, he saw the old woman his Angel called Obaa-chan. Her face seemed older and she looked different with her wearing a track suit. The coach didn't seem to notice him and was engrossed in a conversation with the Rikkaidai fukubuchou. Why didn't he- oh right, he wasn't really paying attention when Renji told them about some facts about Seigaku. And this is the first time he's seen her up close after so many years.. If only..

Akaya's heart began beating erratically as a thought occurred to him. If she's here then Sakuno is.. Damn.. Damn.. Damn.. After all these years.. Adrenaline rushed to his veins as he looked around frantically.. Dammit, she must be here!

The others noticed his odd behavior and confusedly looked around too. Niou raised a brow, "What happened to you?" but his Kouhai didn't seem to hear him as his green orbs scanned the area. Then he began to step away.. "Hey!", the trickster called out to him.

Sanada turned his head and saw the regulars looking at Akaya who was walking away from them. He politely excused himself and called him as well, "Kirihara!" The seaweed-haired boy halted stiffly but didn't look back. Sumire Ryuzaki, hearing the familiar name, followed Sanada's line of sight and saw familiar messy locks of black hair. Of course she already knew that he's one of the regulars of Rikkaidai. She heard a lot about him, most especially of what he did to Tachibana Kippei of Fudomine. She knew that he's a good kid and he wasn't really aware of what he was doing when he beat up those sodding gits but she never expected him to turn out this way and hurt people intentionally. "Akaya-kun.."

The green-eyed boy whirled upon hearing Sakuno's grandma call him. He bit his lip nervously and stepped towards her. With every step is a new block of hope that maybe.. he'll get to see his Angel again. When he was finally just a few feet away from Sumire, with a trembling yet excited voice, he asked, "Where is.. she? S-Sakuno-chan.. where is she?"

Sumire, torn between pity and anger, just stared at him. This made Akaya more nervous.. why is she looking at him like that? "Please.. Tell me where she is.."

The other Rikkaidai regulars are now stomped.. It seems like the two are acquainted but how? Even Renji is confused.. How can this piece of data escape his radar?

"I don't think my granddaughter will appreciate seeing you now..", Sumire's cold voice sliced through him like a knife. Why wouldn't Sakuno.. "Tachibana An.. is a good friend of hers. And she's certainly not happy with what you did to Kippei-san." Akaya's eyes widened and his heart began to sink.. Please.. Sakuno.. He felt his throat go dry as the air around him become colder..

"Tell me where she is, please..", his hoarse voice is now laced with desperation, "I just want to see her.."

"I don't think she'd like to see you."

"You can't just speak for her!"

"Kirihara!", Sanada barked and held his arm, "Mind your manners!"

"Please.. I just- I need to see her.. I've been..", he felt warm liquid trickling down his cheeks, "Just give me a chance to see her.. You didn't even let me say goodbye to her!"

Marui's jaw is now practically on the floor, who is he talking about? He has never seen their Kouhai this.. desperate.

"You didn't even let me say sorry for scaring her.. You didn't even give me the chance to ask her before if she was okay, you didn't even let me explain!", his hands are now shaking as fear seeped through him. What if Sakuno.. hates him now? But he did all this for her! "Just this once.. Please.. Just let me.."

Sumire looked away as the kid her granddaughter used to play with pleaded her. Should she let him? All of a sudden, an image of his demonic eyes flashed in her mind.. Those sinister and terrifying red eyes.. Should she let him near Sakuno?

She eyed his teammates and saw various looks of confusion and shock plastered on their faces. Rikkaidai.. accepted him into their team even with his violent tendencies..? Are they just that goal-driven or.. Another expression registered on their faces that made her realize something.. It's the same her Seigaku regulars have whenever they look at each other. Compassion. They can look past his faults and see him not as a demon but as a comrade.. without prejudice and subjective impressions. She can see that to them, he's just Akaya. A fellow Tennis player.

Sumire suddenly wondered.. is she being judgmental? Yes, she might've told his mom of her concerns about him but.. she immediately took Sakuno out of Kanagawa to.. get her away from him. From a person that can possibly hurt her precious granddaughter. Although she can say that she can slightly understand his disposition... she still saw him as..- Sumire sighed. Unknowingly, she's just the same as those kids who tried to hurt Akaya and Sakuno.

"Please..", a tear dropped unto the green-eyed boy's shoe as he looked down. He just wants to see her so bad.. He didn't care if he's being weak in front of his Senpai-tachi. Deal with it. What matters to him now.. is Sakuno.

"She's inside the bus on the parking lot."

Akaya swiftly raised his head. Did she just-?

"They'll be leaving soon. I still have to go somewhere else so I'm not going with them. You better run now, boy", and Sumire gave him the smile she used to give him before whenever he'd go to their vacation house and ask for Sakuno. She can still remember when she'd say 'She's still asleep', the kid would run upstairs to wake her up himself. The old woman felt a pang in her chest: She knew Akaya's a kind-hearted boy but she instantly changed her views of him the moment she saw a part of him that terrified her- but that part of him showed itself because of his desire to protect Sakuno.

Upon recognizing it, a relieved smile made its way to Akaya's face. He bowed (which shocked his teammates more, "He's being polite?!", asked Niou incredulously) and hurriedly dashed into the rain while shouting, "Thank you, Obaa-chan!"

"Don't go there, Akaya", said Sumire, a little peeved. She shook her head, "He even forgot to bring an umbrella with him." Then she turned to the rest of the Rikkaidai regulars, "Well, I still have 30 minutes to spare. Would any of you kindly tell me what really happened to him?"

...

Water splashed from the pavement as Akaya continued to run towards his destination. He needs to see her now.. He wants to see her now.. His heart banged in his chest painfully, its beat tripling in pace. He can't understand why.. so he thought maybe he's just that excited to see her. His overwhelming desire to see her certainly puzzled him but he didn't care. He may not understand it now.. the reason why he's still waiting for her after all these years.. the reason why the idea of not seeing her again almost killed him.. but someday he will. What matters now is her.. and only her.

There it is.. the parking lot! Using his fingers, he brushed some of the black locks sticking to his forehead and ran faster. He panted heavily as the distance and the energy he lost while running took its toll on him. Seigaku bus.. Seigaku bus.. Where the hell is that friggin' bus?

"Oh, I better go now. Kamio-kun might be looking for me."

He whipped his head to the source of the voice and there, on his far right, a bus that has a noticeable red, white and blue banner on its side. He felt his whole body freeze as his eyes landed on the two figures in front of the bus door with an umbrella over them. He easily recognized the taller girl as Tachibana An, the younger sister of the Fudomine captain. But when he shifted his gaze to the other one.. the girl with the twin auburn braids.. his knees suddenly weakened.

(A/N: English translation of Monster by Bigbang)

_It's been a while since we've met_

He took a step forward as his arm moved on its own and raised itself..

As if reaching for her..

_Your face looks good_

Her beautiful smile took his breath away as she happily talked to the other girl. Her chocolate brown eyes.. still looked as innocent as the first time he saw them. A sudden feeling of nostalgia crept to his chest.. how he missed her so much.

_You got prettier, you were always beautiful in my eyes_

His damn heart just won't stop beating so fast. He gripped the front of his jacket as he tried to calm himself but he failed miserably. With all the courage he could muster, he took another step towards their direction. And another.. and another.. Damn legs, move faster, dammit! He dragged his legs and ignored the rain that drenched him completely. All that matters is her.. "Sakuno..", he whispered feebly. "Sakuno.."

"Jya ne, Sakuno-chan!", An turned.. and saw the one person she despises so much. She gawked as she took in his appearance. What is he doing here? An suddenly felt her blood boiling in anger.. What in the world is that monster doing here?! "Kirihara Akaya!"

Sakuno whirled around as her ears caught what An just said. And when her doe eyes recognized the familiar black hair and green eyes.. she stiffened.

"Sakuno..", Akaya muttered as Sakuno finally saw him. Damn heart, stop beating so fast, dang it! He stepped towards her, seemingly oblivious to the other girl who was sending him deadly glares. "Sakuno.. It's me.. Akaya..", and he raised his arm but-

"Get away from her!", An stood between them and glowered, "What are you doing here?! Aren't you satisfied with what you did to Fudomine, you're here to ruin Seigaku as well?!", she shouted in anger which took the green-eyed boy aback. He shifted his gaze back to Sakuno as fear crawled into his being. 'What if.. What if.. Please don't hate me..'

_But today you look a bit different_

And his heart almost broke as her eyes said it all.

_You look especially a bit cold_

_Your eyes that look at me are filled with pity_

'Please don't..'

_In front of you I seem smaller_

"Sakuno.. Do you still remember me?", Akaya tried to hide the pain that stabbed him upon seeing how she looked at him. It hurts.. so much.. so damn much..

_I tried to be fine, trying to change the subject_

"Who are you to call her like that? What the-"

"A-An-chan..", Sakuno held her friend's hand and gave her a strained smile, "Ano.. Kamio-kun and the others m-might worry about you.. I-I think you should go.."

"No, I won't leave, not until that scumbag does! Because of him, my brother's in the hospital! It's all his fault! I won't leave you with him!", An's fierce eyes turned to him, "I won't leave you with a demon like him!"

"I'm here to talk to Sakuno-"

"Kirihara-san."

That pierced thoroughly to his heart. Kirihara-san.. she called him Kirihara-san..

_Though I had so much I wanted to ask you,_

_You cut me off right away_

"I-It's raining.. hard. I think you should.. leave now."

Please don't.. Please.. He wanted to scream.. his chest is hurting so much..

"Sakuno-chan, get in the bus", An spoke in a commanding tone.

'Don't go..'

But his hopes were crushed harshly as Sakuno nodded her assent. She turned and moved to step into the bus.. away from him.

_You turn and left right away_

"Sakuno!", Akaya walked towards her and got past An. He wanted to stop her.. He just wanted to talk to her. He tried to hold her but was stopped by the younger Tachibana who held him back.

_If I try to catch you here,_

_Would that be too ridiculous?_

"Sakuno! Just listen to me!", his loud voice made the auburn-haired girl face him again. Akaya saw this as an opportunity so he stepped nearer but.. her eyes halted him.

There it is again. Fear. She stepped back as her wide eyes showed what he hated the most.

_Nothing comes to mind _

_As you tremble, you take a step.._

_Two steps back.._

_You say that I scare you now_

_You're like a moon that makes me go crazy_

Their loud voices attracted the attention of the Seigaku regulars and they rushed to see what's happening outside of the bus.

"Kirihara", Momoshiro Takeshi spoke his name with disdain. He still can't get his mind off their encounter in the hospital and he's really itching to give the cocky rookie a piece of his mind. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakuno-chan!", Osakada Tomoka rushed to Sakuno's side, "What happened? Did he do anything to you?!"

"Kirihara Akaya. I didn't know you'd be visiting us..", Fuji Syusuke's deceptively calm voice made him raise his head to the window beside the door where the regulars are. The Tensai's intense cerulean blue eyes were revealed, showing how much he disliked his presence there. "So, what brings you here?"

"He tried to hold her!", An gave him a death stare, "I don't know what your intentions are but I suggest you leave!", then she gave a quick glance to Tomoka who understood it immediately. She took Sakuno by the hand and led her into the bus. Akaya desperately gazed at her back, but now he's at a loss of what he should do. She's afraid of him.. How will he make her listen if she's damn scared of him?

"I suggest the same, Kirihara-san", Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of Seigaku, spoke in a neutral tone. "We'll be going now so I suggest you take your leave." Then he stepped away from the window and went back to his seat.

He didn't want to.. Please.. Just a minute will do.. But Sakuno continued to step into the bus. She's leaving.. She's leaving again..

"Sakuno..", he called out to her weakly. He felt like his world is crumbling.. like everything around him is falling into nothingness as he watch her go. 'Why you.. Of all people, why you..'

The other regulars watched him curiously, what's up with him? Does Sakuno know him? Even Fuji's curiosity is piqued. And somehow.. the look on his face made him feel a little pity. But he can't blame them for treating him like this, not after what he'd done to Tachibana. The blue-eyed Tensai sighed and went back to his seat. He glanced at Sakuno who's now shaking.. in what? In fear? What did that guy do? He gritted his teeth as he observed the girl. But when she opened her eyes.. there was nothing there now but.. loneliness.

When the bus door was finally closed, the rest sat down and relaxed. They were a bit startled as to why the well-known demon of Rikkaidai would be here at first but now there's no way he'd be able to do anything that might cause trouble.

Helplessly, he watched as the bus drove out of the parking lot. He felt so damn helpless.. he clenched his fist tightly as he tried to stop his tears from falling. She was his first friend.. the first one to ever care for him.. the first one to ever stand up for him.. He thought she'll spare him even just a second..

Don't go..

Don't go.. Don't go..

"Dammit, don't go!", he screamed at the top of his lungs. His tears cascaded down his cheeks and mixed with the rain. He dropped unto his knees as his childhood memories replayed over and over again in his brain.

'..Are you okay?'

'I-I just do.. M-My name's Ryuzaki Sakuno.'

She's the first person to ever approach him without even flinching away. She even invited him to come over and play in her Obaa-chan's house.

'Of course you can. W-We're friends now, ne?'

'We can share my chocolate!'

'Mou.. There's something in m-my closet.. P-Please help me, Akaya-kun?'

There were even times when he'd pretend to fight the monsters in her closet. He looked foolish but he didn't care, Sakuno needs his help.

'I can't s-sleep.. I-It's coming to get me.. W-Will you stay, please?'

The times when he'd sleep next to her just to ease her of her fear.. He can't believe he's the one she's scared of now.

'T-The flowers are pretty, thank you!'

'Eh? H-How can you do that? Do it again!'

She's the only one..

'Maybe one day, we can play together!'

"..Don't you like Tennis, Sakuno-chan? I did my best to excel in it.. You wanted me to try it, right? You wanted to play with me, right? I know now how to.. I can even beat others now.. I'm striving to be number one in the sport you loved so much.. Ne, Sakuno? Don't go..", he raised his head to the gloomy skies..

'I-It's for you. Happy birthday, Akaya-kun!'

'D-Don't hurt him!'

'No! Stop it! Don't!

"Don't go.."

'N-Not him.. Obaa-chan..'

"Don't go.."

_I love you.. Baby, I'm not a monster_

_You know how I was in the past_

_When time passes, it'll all disappear_

_Then you will know, baby_

The raindrops felt like bullets against his skin.. He bit his lip so hard that blood started to flow on the side of his mouth. He clung unto her memories so much.. He had always wanted to be with her and to have his hopes crushed like this felt like hell.

He needs her so much.. Didn't she know she's the reason for everything he did?

_I need you.. Baby, I'm not a monster_

_You know me so don't leave like this_

_If you throw me away, I'll die_

_I'm not a monster_

Tachibana An watched him from a distance.. Did she just make the right decision? Her confused mind got worse as she saw him cry in despair. No.. She did the right thing, she said to herself repeatedly. This is for her brother. But heck, why is she feeling guilty now?

...

Akaya stared at the ceiling blankly as his fingers unconsciously crumpled the paper where Sumire wrote their home address and number. What if she just slams the phone on him? What if Sakuno doesn't answer the phone at all?

The pain he's feeling right now is far more worse than the pain he felt when the world shunned him when he was a kid. He felt so stupid for holding on his childish dreams.. but it was the only thing he can hold on to when he was all alone. The thought of being with her is what drove him to do his very best in Tennis. She's his reason..

Why can't they just be like before? Happy in their own little world?

Damn it..

And for the past three days, he did nothing but stay in room, despite his teammates' efforts to reach out to him. They'd often go to his house and bang on his door, but his stubbornness prevailed.

"Oi, we have practice, you know!", Niou slammed his fist on the wooden door, "I'm going to bring this down if you don't open it up!"

Still, there was no answer.

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed. He placed a hand on Niou's back and spoke in a calm voice, "Akaya.. Show up on the match tomorrow. Do this.. for Yukimura-buchou's sake. We have to win for him. He trusts us and we must live up to it. We'll expect to see you tomorrow, 10 o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

After a few seconds, Akaya heard footsteps outside of his room and it seemed like they're now going downstairs. When he was sure that there's no one in front of his door, he opened it and peeked. And right there, is his mom with her arms crossed in front of her. "Damn it, they've been making a lot of noise here for the last few days, Akaya. I'll whack you on the head with your racquet if you don't make them stop! So that means you'll be going tomorrow!"

The green-eyed boy shrank to his room as his mom's serious voice frightened him, she even followed him inside, "I wasted my money by buying you a new racquet for this game so don't you even think of not going! You heard me?"

"Loud and clear." Then he looked down, "Actually TOO loud.. and clear."

"You saying something?"

"Nothing", he answered quickly.

His Okaa-san smirked at him, "Since when did you become such a chicken?", Akaya frowned in confusion at this, so she spoke, "That old hag called me last night.. She asked about you and said that she already gave you their number but you're not calling. You're being a goddamn chicken."

The seaweed-haired boy looked away and didn't say anything. Rolling her eyes, his mom smacked him on the head. "Ow! Okaa-san!"

"You coward! Don't just wait, do something! If she's worth it, then go do something instead of brooding here." She turned his back on him and walked to the door. Akaya thought she's already going to leave but then she stopped and just grabbed the knob. "You know.. After a year, I found out where your father was."

Akaya's eyes widened in surprise. She never spoke about him before.. so it really came as a shock to him. His mom still didn't face him as she continued, "..But, instead of going to him, I did nothing. Why? Because I thought I waited long enough and now it's his turn to do something about it. I wanted him to realize how miserable he'll be without us so.. yeah. Look at me now, a drunkard who got stuck with you. I didn't realize that some things are worth the fight. Don't give up now, you idiot. Don't be like me.."

Then she stepped out of his room.

Akaya still stood there, speechless. Until..

"Oh right, buy me some Sake outside. I.. I think I'll need some tonight", his mom's voice echoed through the corridor. But he was sure he heard a sob in between her words.

...

"Sakuno.."

"H-Hai!", startled, the girl dropped her phone into the floor. Sumire smiled lightly and picked it up. Sakuno immediately scanned the phone for damages and sighed in relief upon seeing that it's fine.

"What were you thinking? You were spacing out for a long time."

"E-Eh? Ano.. Obaa-chan.. It was..", the younger Ryuzaki looked down on her shoes and hesitated for a moment before.. "I-It's nothing."

"Sakuno-chan.. so secretive now, aren't you? Even from your Obaa-chan?", the old woman pulled her granddaughter to sit down on the sofa. "You do know you can tell me anything, ne?"

Guiltily, Sakuno fiddled with the hem of her skirt. After her internal battle, she raised her head and spoke softly, "A-Akaya-kun.."

Sumire nodded and stroked the girl's hair with her finger, "Well, what about him?"

When her granddaughter didn't answer her, she tilted her head and asked, "Are you.. scared of him, Sakuno?"

The auburn-haired girl gently shook her head, "I was.. when I first saw him change. But.. I-I knew that deep down he's still Akaya-kun.. Because he.. he didn't hurt me even if he was not really himself so I knew he's still my friend. I was just shocked but w-when I realized that.. M-My fear disappeared.. "

Sumire patted her head without saying anything, sensing the sadness Sakuno must be feeling. The girl bit her quivering lip, "I-I just wish I had the chance to tell him that it was alright.. That I'm not scared of him.. B-But.."

"I took you here and I'm sorry, Sakuno-chan..", the old woman hugged her. The girl shook her head again, maybe to tell her Obaa-chan that it's okay but Sumire knew it's not. "Then.. why didn't you talk to him when you had the chance?"

"Obaa-chan.. This time, I was afraid.. not because of his red eyes but I was afraid that he might not be the same Akaya anymore.. When I first heard news about him being the new rookie of Rikkaidai, I-I was secretly proud of him. I was.. so happy, Obaa-chan.. But then I started hearing about him hurting people in the court.. At first I didn't want to believe those rumors but when I finally watched on tape what he did to Tachibana-san.. I didn't know what to think anymore. The Akaya I knew is a kind person who fought the monsters in my closet and the ghosts under my bed.. He'd stay and sleep beside me whenever I'm scared.. He'd smile at the smallest gesture of kindness someone shows him.. He'd never hurt a person intentionally.. But the Akaya on that tape.. It's not like him..", Sumire heard sobs and it broke her heart to pieces.

"..I-I was afraid to face him because.. he might be an entirely different Akaya and I wouldn't know how to deal with it.. I was afraid that I might've already lost Akaya without even having the chance to see him..", and she wiped a tear from her cheek.. "But.."

Sumire tightened her embrace around her granddaughter, "..But?"

"But when I got on the bus..", Sakuno's shoulders began to shake, "Obaa-chan, I saw him crying that day.. Just like the boy I saw on the swing.. But this time, he was crying because of me.. And I instantly regretted what I did.. Obaa-chan, I miss him so much.."

...

"Rikkaidai is the absolute winner!"

"Hai!", the regulars wearing black and yellow jackets answered in chorus.

"Rikkaidai! Rikkaidai! RIKKAIDAI!", the students from their school cheered enthusiastically. Banners and flags are all around them, and majority of their supporters brought bottles they can use to make noises.

"S-E-I-G-A-K-U can say GO! Seigaku GO! Seigaku GO!", the supporters of their rival team chanted repeatedly, while a regular waved a big flag on the bleachers. The excitement of the crowd is getting to him and Akaya is beginning to get all hyped up.

His eyes would sometimes wander around, looking for a certain girl with cute twin braids but then he'd close his eyes and stop himself. He needs to focus on his match! Yukimura-buchou.. is expecting them to win and they will! Today is the day of his operation and they need to do this for him..

In return, Yukimura-buchou needs to survive.. for them.

...

"Sakuno-chan! Where have you been? Fuji-senpai's match already started!", Tomoka ran to Sakuno and dragged her to the area where the Ichinen trio are. When she was about to open her mouth to speak, she noticed the bag Sakuno is holding and immediately brightened. It's the bag Sakuno uses whenever she brings an extra Bento! "Ne, ne, Sakuno-chan! You brought a Bento! Is that for Ryoma-sama?!", she said with a teasing smile.

"Ah.. Ryoma-kun is so lucky, Sakuno-chan's Bentos are great!", Kachiro chimed in. Katsuo nodded eagerly while Horio just huffed and looked away (Jealous much!). But to Tomoka's surprise, the auburn-haired girl shook her head.

"EH?! Then, who is that for?!", the loud-mouth exclaimed.

Instead of answering, the meek girl just turned her head to the direction of the court and eyed Akaya who returned a shot from Fuji. A blush crept unto her cheeks and she felt her heartbeat go faster. How weird.. she didn't run that fast so why is her heart like this?

Tomoka gasped, "YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE THAT TO FUJI-SENPAI?!"

Now that caught everyone's attention. Embarrassed and flustered, Sakuno quickly shook her head and bowed down. Tomoka noticed this, "Ah- Gomen, Sakuno-chan. I was just a little excited-"

"FUJI/FUJI-SENPAI!"

The two whipped their heads to the court and saw Fuji on the ground.. with a red-eyed Akaya smirking predatorily in front of him. Then a demonic laugh reverberated on the court..

...

"Freak!"

"He's a demon!

"Get that monster away from my child!"

There they are again. The voices.. there they are again. Stop.. Goddammit, STOP!

Akaya felt like falling into an endless oblivion.. What's he doing here? Wasn't he in a match against Fuji?

Then.. what happened?

A bright light suddenly flashed and made the green-eyed boy cover his eyes with his arms. When he finally got adept to it.. he slowly peered and saw a very familiar image.

An image of him and Sakuno on the playground.. in her house.. on the garden.. Every picture showed different memories of him and Sakuno.. The happy moments he had with her.

_No matter what happens.. let's be forever_

_When we're sad, when we're happy_

_Let's go till the end, You don't say that tomorrow_

_Let's love like today is the last_

He smiled fondly as his memories of her floated around him. If only they could stay that way forever.. How he'd give anything just to get her to smile at him like that again.

'But she hates you now..'

Stop.. Stop.. Akaya tried to speak but his voice failed him. No, she won't! Sakuno will-

'You have no chance with her now.. You disgust her. She's scared of a monster like you, Akaya..'

No! Stop! His throbbing heart made him want to scream in pain.

'You heard what the loud mouth said. She brought something for the Seigaku genius.. Sakuno prefers him more than you..'

An image of Sakuno walking hand in hand with a brunette-haired lad appeared before him. No, Sakuno-chan, no! Suddenly, his feet landed on the ground and he looked in front of him, and there they are! He can't let this happen, he just can't!

"Sakuno!"

_A life without you is like an imprisonment for life_

_An extinction from the world to the point where I'd go crazy_

_Your existence is a chronic disease, a repetition of pain_

_You're a lingering attachment in my heart_

The twin-braided girl stopped from walking. Akaya's heart fluttered, 'She heard me!'. He waited in anticipation as the girl slowly turned her head.. and he suddenly regretted calling her name. There was no fear in her eyes.. no.. It's much worse..

There was mocking in them. A smirk played on the girl's lips as she said the words he feared to hear from her.

"Oh look.. There's the monster."

_The people of the world have turned their backs against me_

_The corners of their eyes are all twisted up_

_The greatest pain to me.. is the fact that you became the same as them_

The brunette-haired boy slithered an arm around the girl as he also looked at him,

"Come on, Sakuno-chan, he might do something bad to you, we wouldn't that now, ne?" The both of them whirled around and started to walk again.. into a group of people.. people who are now looking at him too with disdain, hate, and disgust..

No, don't be like them.. Sakuno.. Don't leave..

But the girl, just like the others, looked at him like he's some kind of abnormality that should've never existed. No.. Sakuno, don't..

"I never liked you. So stop bothering me, ne? A-ka-ya-kun.."

And she walked farther away..

_Don't go.. Don't go.._

_Don't go.. Don't leave me_

_Don't do it.. Don't do it.._

_Don't do it.. It's not like you_

_Getting farther away, love is breaking apart_

Away from him..

And he felt like dying inside..

Akaya slowly fell back unto the oblivion.. as he lost the will to even move.. He began to succumb to the darkness and he didn't even care.. He just feels so numb all over and he just.. he just wants to give it all up..

When..

"Tennis must not be used to inflict harm on others."

Isn't that the voice of Fuji Syusuke? Why is his voice.. What is he saying..? Tennis.. must not be used to inflict harm..? But he..

Another voice entered the dark realm he's in. And this time, it's his mom's scolding voice.

"Baka! Of course! Sakuno-chan won't like it if you use the sport she loves to harm other people, right?", the voice paused before.. "Don't you love Tennis too, Akaya?"

"I.."

Another light came into his sight.

"I.. I do.."

It engulfed him and when he finally opened his eyes.. he found himself back on the court.

Turns out.. he lost the match to the Seigaku Tensai.

...

"Where are they going?", Kachiro asked as he saw the Rikkaidai regulars except Sanada run out of the courts with urgent expressions on their faces. Sumire heard the first year's question and told them about the Captain of their rival team's situation. This created a solemn atmosphere among the regulars and she immediately told them that they shouldn't be like that and instead, they should give Rikkaidai a worthy fight.

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Sakuno getting all fidgety and she sighed.

"Sakuno.."

The girl looked up and met her eyes, "Hai?"

"If you want to go..", the old woman shrugged, "..then go. I think he needs you now more than ever." Sakuno's chocolate brown eyes widened.. then a look of determination settled in them. She quickly stood up, much to the others' surprise and smiled.

"Hai!"

With that, the girl rushed out of there and waved goodbye. Sumire smiled as she watch her granddaughter go.. then she looked thoughtful for a moment. After a few seconds, she frantically searched for her phone and dialled a number. When the receiver of her call finally answered, she yelled, "You don't even know the address of that hospital, Sakuno! You took off without asking me! Mou.. Here..", and the old woman stated the whereabouts of the Rikkaidai regulars.

Ryoma Echizen frowned a little.. why is Ryuzaki going to that hospital? Pssh.. Why is he even bothering? He tilted his cap and went to the court where Sanada is waiting for him.

He smirked. Mada mada dane.

...

The tension outside of the operating room is so suffocating.. They all anxiously waited as Yukimura struggled for his life. Every painstakingly slow second that passes made Akaya more nervous.. He gritted his teeth.. 'You can do this, Buchou!'

"What's the score now?", Marui eagerly asked Jackal who's listening seriously to the progress of the match using his walkman.

"3 games to 1, in favor of Sanada", then the Brazilian wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead. They don't need to know.. that Echizen is certainly making things tough for their Fukubuchou. His teammates are nervous enough as it is..

Akaya approached him, "We'll win, right? Sanada-fukubuchou.. will win, right?"

His Senpai nodded encouragingly, "Of course, we will." And they waited.. for the result of the match and Yukimura's operation. Everytime Jackal says that Sanada is doing great against the freshman regular, their faces lighten up and the tension somehow eases..

"You heard that, Buchou? Sanada-senpai will win! Rikkaidai will win!", Akaya mutters while clenching his fist, "So.. you have to live for us, okay?", he sniffed and looked at his wristwatch. "Just wait, he'll win for sure!"

But everytime the tables seem to turn, the grim atmosphere comes back and silence ensues. Niou's eyes seem to look everywhere but the doors of the room where Yukimura is, as if he's afraid that whatever's coming out of there will be something that he won't be able to face. Yagyuu continued to stare hollowly into space, his clenched jaw and rigid posture showing how hard it is for him to contain this kind of unbearable nervousness. Marui tapped his bag repeatedly with his fingers while his eyes are focused on Jackal, waiting for any news of the match. Renji observed his teammates.. this time, not for data, but because he's genuinely concerned of them now. His head is going off hundreds of kilometers per hour, calculating the percentage of Yukimura winning the battle against his dreadful disease, the Guillen-Barre syndrome.

Akaya bowed his head and pleaded with every God and deities he knew to help Yukimura. He's not a religious person, no.. but based on what he heard, God is helpful and forgiving. Surely he'll help their captain, right?

He suddenly wondered.. will God help him if he asks him to? Will he..? Even if in the eyes of other people, he's a demon? Is he even worthy of God's guidance at all?

The match he had with Fuji Syusuke had been an eye opener for him. Perhaps his mom was right.. maybe he really is stupid for using his Demon mode in Tennis. Is that one of the reasons why Sakuno doesn't want to talk to him? Because he harmed other people and tainted the sport she loves?

But if he hadn't done that.. what would've happened? Will the society's views of him change or not? He suddenly realized.. if hurting other people is so bad that others hate him for it.. then why did the students cheer and praise him whenever he transforms into his demonic side and defeat other players? The society.. can really be damn hypocrite sometimes.

Will Sakuno ever talk to him again? Or will she keep on avoiding him? Maybe.. she really hates him.. Or maybe.. she just.. The image of Sakuno and Fuji holding hands appeared again in his mind and he clutched his chest. Maybe.. she really fancies that genius and won't like to be seen with a devil like him.. He grimaced, how will he make her see that he's not the monster everybody thought he is?

'Do something..', he frowned as his mom's words echoed in his mind.. what the hell should he do?

"Jackal, what happened?", Marui's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he hurriedly turned to the direction of his Senpai-tachi. And as soon as his eyes laid on them, a cold shiver trickled down his spine. Jackal had his eyes closed while Marui's face showed complete devastation.. what happened? He glanced at the others and a feeling of dread filled him. They're all.. looking so disappointed. Why?

He stepped towards his Senpai, "What happened? S-Senpai..", he took another step, "We won.. right? Sanada-fukubuchou won, right?"

Jackal revealed his orbs.. and without words spoken.. he understood. He thought it was impossible but the cold, harsh truth is right there in his Senpai's eyes.

They lost.

Rikkaidai.. lost.

Akaya stood there, flabbergasted for a moment. How can Sanada-senpai lose? He's.. He's.. He's THE Sanada Genichirou for pete's sake, how can someone like him lose to a brat like Echizen Ryoma? It's impossible.. Unthinkable.. How can- How can- They promised Yukimura-buchou that they'll win! He expects them to bring victory to Rikkaidai and they.. they failed him.. He slammed his fists on the wall and the tears that threatened to fall earlier cascaded down his cheeks. They wanted to win so much.. Defeat is unacceptable.. And Rikkaidai..

'If only I won.. If only I..', gritting his teeth, he slammed the wall again and again. How will they be able to face Yukimura? And him.. how will he face his Buchou? And the silence of his teammates is doing nothing to ease the pain that started to pester him. It would've been okay.. if not for the fact that Yukimura is in the operating room right now fighting for his life!

They failed him.. He failed him..

The green-eyed boy stormed out of there while his Senpai-tachi can do nothing but watch him leave, forlorn expressions etched on their faces.

They didn't even notice the red spots that have started spreading on their Kouhai's supposedly emerald green orbs..

...

Sakuno gasped for breath while looking around her.. where is she? Mou.. She'd been walking around for hours now and well.. apparently, she's lost. Why does her sense of direction have to fail her every single time she needed them to work? Eh.. Does she even have one at all?

She dragged her feet forward, she needs to find him! Akaya-kun needs her.. and it's about time she pay him back for everything he did for her. Now where is that hospital? She scanned the area and kept on walking, her fingers tightly holding the bag where she placed the Bentou she prepared for Akaya.

She scanned the buildings and looked for any signs of a hospital there. It's getting dark and the number of people on the street seemed to lessen by the minute. After what seemed like an eternity, she found herself in a parking lot with a few ambulances parked there. With a smile, the girl hastened her steps. He must be here somewhere!

When she was just about 10 steps from the building, Sakuno suddenly stopped as a sound of a ball hitting something reached her ears. She raised her head and looked for its source. Could it be?

She immediately turned and followed the sound.. it's coming from the woods! The auburn-haired girl's heart raced, what if it's really Akaya there? Mou.. Don't get nervous now, Sakuno! You can do this! Slowly, she went into the woods, ignoring the creepy feeling the silhouette of the trees under the setting sun is giving her. Their shadows are really scaring her.. making her feel like someone is hiding behind the trees, waiting for the opportunity to grab and eat her. It must be past 6 now..

Sakuno kept walking and noticed that the sounds are getting louder. She turned left and gazed at that area, she's sure it's where the sounds are coming from! Her doe eyes roamed around curiously, eager to see if- she spotted a figure near a huge tree, standing there with a.. what is that? She squinted her eyes a bit, the lack of light making it harder for her to see. The sun has finally gone and now darkness looms over them..

"A.. A racquet..", she shifted her gaze to the figure and noticed that the person is wearing a yellow shirt with a black stripe. She stepped towards it and saw a familiar mass of messy, black hair. Her heart pounded against her chest.. it's Akaya! She went nearer, her eyes set on the back of her friend. She saw him move, tossed a ball into the air and smashed it powerfully into the tree. The girl heard a loud cracking sound and saw a large dent on the part of the tree that was hit by the ball. She stopped in her tracks and stared as Akaya repeated it again. This time, with noticeably more subversive force. The ball harshly struck the tree and bits of the bark fell off.

What is he doing.. Did something happen? His loss to Fuji must've frustrated him so much.. Her concern for her grew and softly, she called out to him.

"Akaya-kun.."

The seaweed-haired boy froze. Sakuno eagerly looked at him with a small smile gracing her face, whatever happens, she'll be there to comfort him. But as the boy turned to her.. her smile slowly faded and her bag fell onto the ground.. The girl's eyes widened as a feral grin crept unto Akaya's lips, his bloodshot eyes looking at her with a predatorial gleam.

Sakuno.. now found herself in front of the monster she first saw when she was 7 years old.

"What is a girl like you doing here?", Akaya- the Demon Akaya- spoke with a tone laced with mocking and.. danger. "Out to play?" A lightning flashed on the dark sky, a sign of an impending rain, and its light illuminated half of his face for a second. "Don't you know it's dangerous to wander in the woods alone..", his eyes glinted mischievously, "Because you might encounter..", then an evil smirk made its way to his lips, "..someone like me?"

Oh, he's going to have so much fun tonight.

"A-Akaya-kun..", Sakuno's trembling voice only made the demon's smirk bigger. But then.. he suddenly realized she called him 'Akaya-kun'.

"Who are you calling Akaya?", he stepped towards the girl threateningly, which made her gasp and step back from him. This excited him more.. He took another step, "Who are you calling Akaya?!", he clenched and unclenched his fist, as if itching for something to hit. The auburn head recoiled and his smirk turned into a deadly feral smile.

Sakuno backed away slowly, careful not to make any abrupt movements.. While the boy matches every step she makes with one of his own, not letting his new victim out of his sight. A cold feeling crawled unto her skin as she gazed at Akaya's bloody red eyes that are locked on her intently. Cruel, truculent and dangerous.. that's the right description for them. His tongue licked his lips like an animal craving for his prey's flesh. Under the moonlight, he looked more sinister and murderous.. And it pained her to see him like that. The pain is so excruciating..

She stopped moving.

Devil Akaya frowned.. is his prey already giving up? Tsk.. No fun at all.

"Little girl.. Who were you calling Akaya? Tell me!"

The auburn-haired girl didn't answer him and kept on staring. The initial fear he saw in her eyes.. is slowly melting and somehow turning into.. what the.. "Who are you calling Akaya?!", he yelled furiously and walked nearer her.

Instead of squirming away like he expected, she just took a deep breath and bit her lip to stop herself from shaking, "Y-You.."

"There's no Akaya here!", he snarled. The boy snatched her wrist and pulled her closer to him. He lowered his head to level with her right ear and whispered breathily, "Scared, missy?", letting his lips slightly touch the lobe of her ear.

Sakuno drew in a quick breath, her knees threatening to give in. Once again, she tried to calm herself and with a firmer voice, she spoke, "Akaya-kun..".

"I told you, there's no Akaya here! Shut up!", the red-eyed demon growled, and tightened his grip on her. He's getting annoyed now.. why does she keep on calling him Akaya? He's not that weakling! He's the monster everybody fears, not that lousy brat!

He averted his eyes to hers.. and saw an expression that conveyed a thousand words. Determination, resolve, genuine.. concern? Why would she..? His scowl went deeper, he can't understand this! Why would a person like her show something like that?! She should be crying in fear now! Why isn't she scared? Nande?!

..And why the hell does that look in her eyes seem so.. familiar?

"Akaya-kun.."

He felt something tug in his chest. W-What the- He gritted his teeth and growled,

"Shut up!"

"Akaya-kun!"

Another tug. The demon looked confused and enraged, what is this?! He can't understand it.. He just can't! Who is she? Why is he-

"SHUT UP, DAMN IT!"

He raised his other hand to hit her but when he was just about centimeters away from smacking her cheek, he froze.. like something is stopping him from hurting her. He shouldn't be feeling something like this! He's a demon! This girl.. this girl is causing it! This is-

"Akaya-kun!"

And when people come across things they don't understand..

..They either fear them.

- like what those ignorant people did when they saw his eyes turn red..

Or..

..They destroy them.

"DIE!", Demon Akaya released her arm and wrapped his hand around her neck. He gripped it tightly and screamed, "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Without letting go, he pushed her into a tree, making her slam her back unto it harshly. Sakuno yelped in pain, her face becoming more and more pallid by the second. Her eyes fought the urge to close, not letting herself fall into unconsciousness.

She can't..

She can't..

Akaya needs her..

"A-Aka..ya-kun..", she managed to utter even though her lungs are already screaming for air. She didn't try to fight him off.. she knew it'd be futile. Her doe eyes looked straight into his orbs and desperately searched for something.. It's like knocking the door to his soul and looking for the one person she missed so much. "..Akaya-kun.."

The seaweed-haired boy's bloodshot eyes widened.. why is he feeling like this?

Her chocolate brown eyes.. why does it seem so familiar? Has he seen it before?

Where?

NO! She's not supposed to- his dead grip on her became tighter and the girl emitted almost inaudible sounds.

Why is he hurting?

Sakuno felt lightheaded and she struggled to remain awake. She slowly raised her arms.. and gently cupped his cheeks, "A-Ak..Aka-ya.."

The boy can't tear his eyes off her and he didn't know why. The auburn-haired girl smiled lightly.. "Akaya.."

..And a tear rolled down the demon's cheeks. Why.. Why.. He felt her thumb brush his skin and he marveled at the gentle warmth it gave him. But why is his chest.. hurting?

"I..", the girl's eyes started to flutter as his hand continued to cut off her air. "I'm..", a tear dropped from her eyes as well and Akaya felt like his heart was being.. crushed.

"..I'm sorry.."

And her eyes closed shut as the red specks in the boy's orbs.. started to vanish and a familiar image flashed in his mind.

...

"I can't believe this.. That person's there again", Jackal shook his head in disbelief. His eyes watched the figure sitting on the swing with an expression in between curiosity and pity. How long has it been now? 5 years, right?

Yukimura, who's now fully recovered, followed his former teammate's line of sight and sighed. He glanced at the others who are also looking at the direction of the playground. From their location, which is just outside a cafe, they can still see their target clearly. Sanada is the first one to avert his gaze from the sight. He stood up and flipped open his mobile phone, intent on calling someone. Renji followed suit and scribbled something on his notebook, probably recording and revising his gathered data about the person on the swing. Yagyuu sipped on his coffee without looking away while Niou's frown is starting to deepen. Concern is evident in Jackal's eyes while Marui.. The former captain tilted his head, why is the glucose lover suddenly looking all excited?

He didn't have to wait long because his unspoken question was answered when Marui exclaimed, "She brought a cake!"

The blue-haired guy chuckled at this,

"Of course.. It's Akaya's birthday today after all."

It's been 5 years since that dreaded night in the woods. They were all startled when Akaya came rushing into the hospital with an unconscious girl on his arms. He was crying, screaming.. begging the doctors to save her life. And when Ryuzaki Sumire arrived, he confessed everything that happened (which shocked them all the more) and knelt in front of the coach. But instead of lashing out on the boy, the tearful woman just hugged him and reassured him that everything will be fine.

And when Sakuno was finally okay, he never left her side. Even if the others told him that he should go home and rest, he never took his eyes off her. He stayed and watched over her with a look that softened their hearts.

But two days later, when Sakuno opened her eyes, the boy was already gone. All he left is a letter that said:

'Maybe I really am a monster for hurting you. I'm so sorry, Sakuno-chan. Don't worry, I'll never bother you again. Don't try to find me.. Don't look for me. Maybe.. it'd be better, ne? I don't want to hurt you again.. With a demon like me, you'll always be in danger.. You'll be better off without me. Please be happy, Sakuno-chan. Take care of yourself, okay?

P.S: I don't think I'll ever have the chance to say this to you personally so I'll just say it now.. I love you. And I always will.'

But the girl, to their amazement, went looking for him as soon as she got out of the hospital. She even went to Rikkaidai to talk to him but Akaya always found a way to escape or hide from her. His Senpai-tachi also tried to persuade him but it was useless. The boy's mind is made up and he was determined to protect her.. from himself.

Just a few days after the Nationals, they found out that Akaya accepted an offer from a scout to go to the States and train there under a Tennis youth program. The said program also has a scholarship so that the players can still continue their studies. Sakuno and the others tried to stop him but when they got there at the airport.. it was too late.

Since then, the former Rikkaidai Tennis players would always find her sitting on a swing in a playground IN KANAGAWA. To think that she's living in Seishun city, yet she always finds the time to visit that old playground and sit there.. as if waiting for someone. According to Renji's data, she comes there twice a week, sometimes thrice and stay there until the sun has fully set.

And every single year, on that exact same day, she'd always bring a cake. A pink birthday cake. And her grandmother, even Akaya's mom, can do nothing to help her. The people living near around that area soon got used to her staying there. And when she befriended the locals, she eventually found out that a seaweed-haired guy with green eyes used to stay and wait there too. She cried her heart out that day.

It's been 5 years.. and the girl is still there. Without fail. Other people would just look at her with pity.. while some would tell her.. "You're fighting a losing battle. Just forget about him and move on".

Well, she just can't.

"I wonder how she can do that..", Jackal muttered thoughtfully. His red-headed friend just shrugged, his eyes still on the cake settled on the girl's lap.

Niou leaned on his chair, "That brat is too much. What time is it anyway?", and he glanced at his wristwatch. "4:38. This better work."

"It will", Renji interjected, "I considered every possibilities and analyzed EVERYTHING. So I know, it will work."

"Sanada, how is it?", Yagyuu's question made them all turn to the capped man who's now walking towards them.

"He's not answering."

Niou wanted to slap his forehead, that brat will definitely get it once he gets a hold on him. Sanada returned to his seat and resumed watching the girl. A girl with this kind of dedication and loyalty is not someone you meet everyday, so he respects her for that. Even Yagyuu admires how instead of hating Kirihara for what he did, she tried to find him and even waited for him. He can see now why their Kouhai fell for her. That's why all of them have the same opinion: This should end now.

"Hey!"

All of them perked up as soon as the familiar voice reached their ears. They simultaneously turned and saw the person they have been waiting for.

"Why do we even have to meet here for the reunion? We could've just- Ah!", Kirihara Akaya, whose face has become more matured and with a height that is now up to par with the height of the tallest of his Senpa-tachi, glared and rubbed the part of his head that was smacked by no other than Niou, "Why'd you do that for?!"

"Welcome back, brat", the trickster smirked at him, "What took you so long?"

The green-eyed guy suddenly looked embarrassed, "I-I fell asleep on the bus."

With that, the others bursted into laughter while the rest just shook their heads,

"Same old Akaya."

Akaya huffed indignantly. He just came back from America and this is the welcome he'll get? Gee, thanks. Eager to change the subject, he spoke, "So, what are we still doing here? Come on. I bet Renji-san.. ", Oh, how he enjoyed that, not having to call them Senpai anymore, "..has some sort of list of things to do for us."

Their laughter died down and suddenly, they became serious which puzzled the green-eyed guy. What are they up to?

"So, uhh-come on?"

Yukimura stepped forward, "No, I don't think we should go just yet. I believe you have some unfinished business to do here."

This confused Akaya more. Unfinished what? Instead of elaborating, the blue-haired former captain pointed at something to his right. Shrugging, he turned his head to see what it is.. and felt his heart pound as he immediately recognized, even from a distance, those long, auburn twin braids and the face that invaded his dreams. She's sitting on the swing.. on their swing.. But..

"What is she doing here?", Akaya gaped at them, "You brought her here?!"

"No, we didn't."

'Then why is she-"

"She's always here."

Akaya visibly stiffened. What did he mean-

Marui placed a hand on his shoulder, "She always comes here, you know.. She'd been visiting this place ever since you left. Even we were surprised to see her there before. Don't you think you should settle this with her? Can you really bear seeing her like that, knowing that she's still here, waiting for you?"

The others nodded in agreement. They all waited eagerly for his decision, while Akaya looked more troubled than ever. So this is why they decided to meet up here, huh? The guy shifted his gaze to the girl.. She'd been waiting here.. for 5 years? But.. why is she doing this? Why can't she just forget about him? Doesn't she know that being with him will only endanger her?

"What are you doing-just standing there? Go talk to her, you oaf!", Niou grabbed his arm and started dragging him, but Akaya struggled and once he got the chance, he quickly distanced himself from his Senpai-tachi.

"I can't.."

"Why not? She misses you and you miss her- don't deny it. Whatever happened that night, she obviously forgave you about it-"

"But I didn't!"

Niou and the others stood still as Akaya looked away from them.

He continued, "I can never forgive myself for hurting her.. I can't talk to her.. I just can't..", he clenched his fist, he should've known they'd do something like this.

Sanada, who was quiet the whole time, walked to their green-eyed Kouhai and before Akaya can even look at him, he suddenly felt a palm smacked on his cheek painfully. "Do you really think that by doing this, you're protecting her? Can't you see that you're only doubling the pain the both of you went through? She doesn't care whether you're a demon or not, so stop this foolishness, Akaya!"

The former Rikkaidai ace stared at him fiercely, "You were not there that night, you were not there when I almost killed her! If she had died because of me, I would've killed myself! You don't know how frightened I was, seeing her like that and knowing that I'm the reason for her suffering. I can never let myself do that to her again!"

"So would you rather see her suffering this way?", Yukimura's surprisingly cold voice made him snap his head up, "By staying away, not only do you hurt her, but also yourself", Akaya gritted his teeth as his words sunk in his mind, "But if you just give yourself a chance.. you can put an end to this and the both of you can be happy. If you're really that keen on protecting her..", a gentle smile crept up on the former captain's lips, "I think you love her enough not to do that again."

Akaya furrowed his brows so he added, "Demon or not, you're still Akaya and you love her. If your good side loves her.. what makes your demon side any different? That's why she didn't die right? Because you got a hold of yourself before the situation can even worsen.. You love her that much."

The seaweed head stepped back.. He can still remember that night clearly in his head. He loosened his grip on her neck as an image of a little girl with doe eyes standing in front of him with a cake flashed in his mind. Then an image of her protecting him from the other kids.. and an image of her- bloodied and being carried by an old woman.. Away from him.. And he saw himself.. his young demon self crying as he stared at the two figures. His demon side can remember her now.. She was that little girl.

The red in his eyes gradually disappeared and he was horrified at what he's done. He immediately took her to the hospital.. desperate for someone to save her life..

Niou smirked at his contemplative look. Looks like their work here is-

"I gotta.. go", Akaya murmured and he started to walk away.

-not done. Damn it!

"Hey, wait! Where are you going? Oi, Baka!"

"Renji, I thought you said this will work?"

"Yes. And it will. Trust me."

...

This time.. Sakuno stayed even though the sun has already set. She smiled sadly as her eyes landed on the full moon.. She wondered.. How is he..? Is he doing well? And.. did he once again forgot that it's his birthday today?

The girl shook her head lightly, "He always forgets about it..", and a tear fell from her eye. She nibbled on her lips and averted her gaze to the box of cake on her lap, "I baked you a cake.. When you told me that you've never tasted one before, I promised myself that I'll learn how to make them for you.. I hope you'll like it..", she silently cried, " Happy birthday, Akaya-kun.."

"You always do remember about it, huh?"

"Hai.. I always-", and Sakuno froze. Is she just hearing things?

Her heartbeat rose as she realized whose voice it is. But he- he's in America now, right? How can- A pair of strong arms wrapped around her petite form and she felt his warm, solid chest on her back. It's..

"I'm back, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno trembled as her tears continued to stream down her blushing cheeks. She can't believe it- he's back.. he's back..!

"Akaya-kun!"

She stood up, leaving the cake on the swing and faced the man she had been waiting for..

"Sorry for making you wait..", Akaya's tears shone beautifully against his green orbs. The light breeze caressed his black hair and Sakuno's heart couldn't help but skip a beat.

"Iie..", she shook her head, "I guess we're even now.. I heard you waited here for me too for 5 years..", she said while gazing at him lovingly. Akaya suddenly closed the distance between them and pulled her into an embrace.

And they stayed that way, basking in each other's warmth, showered by the light of the full moon, in the place where they first met.. Their hearts now entwined.

"I love you.."

Some say he is a monster.. Some say he's just a kid with childish dreams whose only mistake is trying to achieve it the wrong way.

"I love you too.."

But to Sakuno.. he's just Akaya.. the boy she first met there on the swing.. the boy she fell for despite her innocent age. And that's all that matters.

Demon or not, she loves him. And he loves her. And that's all that really matters.

...

"Told you, it will work", said Renji who has a slightly smug smile on his face. The others just grinned at him as they watched the two from the bushes. "I knew he'd return."

"I think our work here is finally done", Yukimura dusted his clothes and stood up, "Come on. Let's leave them alone."

...

OWARI

...

Finished at last! Quite long, huh? :) Haha, I hope you guys liked it! And Big Bang's Monster inspired me to write this one. Oh, please, please, pretty please, leave a review before you go. It's what keeps me going. Cheers!

By the way, the next story will be a YukimuraxSakuno story titled Dahlia. You guys know that song? His voice (Seiichi) is pretty awesome! Ciao!


	2. Dahlia 1: Yukimura Seiichi

Ryuzaki Sakuno Tales

II: Dahlia

By: Reinne141

...

Monday

The sunlight from his bedroom window greeted Seiichi's blue eyes as he tried to get himself out of the comforts of his bed. He had a nice dream last night which included a certain beautiful auburn-haired girl and how he'd love to stay asleep if it meant having her in his arms.

He suddenly wondered.. does she dream about him too?

Smiling pleasantly, he glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand.. and froze.

Yep, he's late.

_(A/N: Dahlia by Yukimura Seiichi)_

_Aru asa neboushite awatete heya wo tobidashi_

_Nekutai umaku musube zune kuse tsuita mama_

_Some mornings, I sleep late and in a rush, hurriedly leave my room_

_Fixing my necktie and bed hair the same as usual_

The blue-haired lad quickly took a shower and fixed himself, all the while feeling torn between sighing or laughing at himself for being uncharacteristically late. 'It's all that dream's fault..', he mused, '..it's too..', a light chuckle escaped his lips, '..enticing.'

_Kyou wa yoku hareta hi da sora ga aoi nante_

_Jikan wasure itsumo no kuse de ori tatsu niwa de_

_Saying, "Today is a nice clear day. The sky is so blue!"_

_Forgetting the time with a lasting habit, standing in the garden_

After making sure that he has everything he'll need, Seiichi swiftly left his house and walked on the streets, going over the speech he prepared for the meeting later repeatedly in his mind. He'll make sure that before the day is over, those investors will be hooked. But even though he was immersed in his thoughts, his body, out of habit, automatically stopped in front of a familiar shop and his gaze shifted to it.

And as soon as his eyes laid upon the said establishment, he remembered something..

He's supposed to visit it today.

He's.. late for work.. and he has a meeting to attend.. But a minute won't hurt, right? And besides, it's for her. Nothing can be more important than that.

Shaking his head at his own reasoning, the handsome lad entered the flower shop and the scent of fresh flowers welcomed him, just like what it always does whenever he goes there. "Auntie?", his stunning blue eyes scanned the place, searching for a particular person. Walking past the different arrays of flowers, he strode to the backdoor of the shop that leads to its garden.. and found himself awed by its beauty and splendor.

"Seiichi!", an elderly voice called out to him. He turned and saw his favorite aunt, wearing an apron with a shovel in hand. "You came just in time!"

The blue-haired lad gave her a tender smile, "Good morning, auntie. Need a hand?"

"No, you can't get yourself dirtied! And you're looking handsome in your suit and all. Come on, it's waiting for you!", the woman, who's in her late forties, gestured for him to follow her to the other side of the garden. Going there brings back a lot of memories for him. When he was a kid, he'd often lend a hand and help out in the flower shop. There were even times when he'd ask his best friend, Genichirou, to come over. Then his other teammates would go and watch them from the bushes, snickering upon seeing their flustered Fukubuchou wearing an apron. Of course, he knew they were there. So he'd pretend to find them by "accident" and get them to help too.

"There! They're in full-bloom now!", his lively aunt pointed to the right.. and his eyes widened at the magnificent sight.

_Saki hokoru dahlia no hana wa boku no sewo karuku oikoshi_

_Miagereba iro azayaka ni nagare dasu MELODY_

_In full bloom, a dahlia flower is behind my back as I casually pass by_

_I admire in its beautiful colors the flowing MELODY_

"Beautiful..", he muttered as he walked nearer the Dahlia flowers, his eyes lovingly gazing at them. "Really beautiful.. She'll love them."

_Karada goto taore yasukuta taisetsu ni sasae rukoto ga_

_Hitsuyuo na hana datta noni konnani kirei ni saku kara_

_By which even failing health could be greatly improved_

_It is an important flower because it has this kind of beauty when in bloom_

His aunt smiled fondly at him, "I'm really getting old, huh? My little Seiichi has finally become a man.. a man in love."

The blue-haired lad's ever-present smile widened, she can really read him like an open book. What did he expect? She practically raised him. Her house was just a few blocks away from their home when he was young. And when his parents were away, he'd just stay at her house and volunteer to help out in the shop. It's the reason why he grew to love gardening himself.

The woman continued, "..That Sakuno sure is lucky."

He whipped his head to look at his aunt, who gave him a wink.

"After all these years.. you're finally confessing to her. She's a really nice girl and I think the two of you will make a great couple. But you have to move fast and give me babies to play with, okay?"

Chuckling, Seiichi slowly nodded and reached down to touch the petal of the flower.

'Sakuno..'

The dahlia is her favorite flower, but not many knows about it. Many assumed she loves roses since the day she received one from a classmate when she was still a freshman. He can still remember the first time he saw her.. it was a few days before his graduation from middle school. He was visiting Seigaku to invite them to their school festival when his eyes caught sight of her; she was standing under a Sakura tree and the mesmerizing scene captivated his heart. Her long auburn-braids danced with the blowing wind while her chocolate brown eyes which were brimming with innocence and purity gazed at the dahlia flower in her hand with such.. sadness and longing. He didn't mean to.. but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from her. That moment was perfection itself. And he can't help but notice.. the tugging in his chest that began to confuse him.

With Yanagi Renji's help, he found out that the girl's name is Ryuzaki Sakuno, the granddaughter of Ryuzaki Sumire, the dragon coach of Seigaku. He also learned about her hobbies, clubs and.. her relationship with Echizen Ryoma. Seems that the boy asked her to be his girlfriend before leaving for America. Really.. Of all people..

Seiichi.. foreign to the strange feeling that has started to spread in his system.. was greatly troubled.

_Omoeba ano goro wa mada nanimo wakaranakutte_

_Nandaka hayaru kokoro wo tada moteamashita_

_Looking back, that was a time when I still understood nothing_

_Somehow I could not deal with my impatient heart_

He didn't know if it was God's will or not, but he found himself seeing her more often in places he least expected. During Tennis competitions, at the mall (which is in Kanagawa, mind you), Street tennis courts, during their trip to the art museum or even when he's just strolling around (he saw her walking aimlessly near his school, and he found out that she was supposed to deliver a message to a teacher there but she got lost). He wanted to talk to her.. start a conversation or anything but whenever he tries to do it, his traitorous heart would pound so loudly and he'd stiffen.. like someone had inflicted YIPS on him. Now he knows how his opponents felt.

The blue-haired lad can't believe it at first.. the Child of God.. nervous? He never thought something like that will happen to him. Seiichi was clueless of what to do.. he spent most of his life playing Tennis and improving his skills so facing something like this was completely new to him. When he tried to talk about it with Genichirou, he became more confused. His friend just stared at him amusedly and murmured something about "Unbelievable" and "..must be the first time". Even Yanagi was dumbfounded, and when the others heard about it, they had a good laugh.. and a good thousand laps around the court.

After a while, he succeeded in trying to talk to her by using their common grounds.. their love for tennis, gardening and the arts. The handsome lad was so happy to know that they have so many things in common and Sakuno's stuttering around him gradually disappeared as they became closer. But what made him happier.. was when Ryoma finally broke up with her after a year. He didn't know why and of course, he knew he shouldn't be feeling something like that, especially when it's something that's causing the girl so much pain and grief. He knew it was wrong.. awfully wrong.. but he just can't help it. He stayed by her side and helped her through everything, supported and encouraged her.. and made her feel that she's not just any girl who'd cry for a git who left her.. She's more than that. So much more than that.

They went to the same University for the arts and now.. they're both working at Shukado co., ltd., an art studio that is located in Ginza, Tokyo with him as a Sales representative and her as the Marketing manager. It was not long before he realized what it was that he felt the first time he saw her.. Come to think of it, he'd been in love with her for ten years now (He was fifteen when he first saw her, and he's now twenty-five).

"Seiichi, I just noticed.."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you usually go to work before nine in the morning? It's half past ten now.."

Oh. Right.

"I gotta go, Auntie. And.. the flowers-"

"Don't worry, I'll get Yuuji-kun to deliver them. As far as I know, Sakuno-chan hasn't met him yet so I don't think she'll have a clue about the sender of the flowers. And I'm assuming that's what you want since you didn't write your name on the cards. Go now. And good luck!"

"Arigatou!"

With that, the blue-haired lad hurriedly dashed out of the shop. His aunt grinned, never thought she'll see the day! When that boy was still in middle school, they were a little scared that he might just dedicate his life to Tennis, marry it even!

He's an undeniably handsome man, with his angelic face, pleasantly smiling lips, aristocratic nose, enigmatic blue eyes and flowing blue hair, not to mention his gorgeously sculpted body that can make any girl swoon. For the old woman, it's quite puzzling how Sakuno can resist her nephew's charms. But then she'd realize.. Sakuno isn't just any girl. That's why Seiichi fell for her in the first place.

"Kaa-san, I just saw Seiichi-nii.. What was he doing here? He's pretty late for work", Kyo, her ten year-old son, asked with a puzzled look on his face while walking towards his mom. Then his eyes landed on the fully-bloomed Dahlia beside her, "Ah.. He visited them again? What's so special about them anyway?"

His mom ruffled his hair, "They're for Sakuno-chan.. Seiichi planted and took care of them himself.. That's why he always goes here.. I think it's symbolic for him.."

"Symbolic?", the boy looked thoughtful for a moment, "Didn't Renji-nii say that he first saw her holding one of them?"

The old woman nodded. "And.. to Seiichi-kun.. she's just like a Dahlia flower. Him taking care of that flowers shows how he'd take care of her. I think he wants to give her something that grew out of his love."

Kyo tilted his head and his mom just patted his head affectionately, "You're too young to understand these kinds of things. Go call your Yuuji-nii, I have something for him to deliver."

...

_Isogu eki no to chuu de fui ni tachi tomatta_

_Hajimete mirui shiranai keshiki sora wa aoku te_

_Hurrying on the way to the station, I abruptly stopped_

_For the first time, I noticed the unfamiliar scenery- the sky really was blue_

The morning sky seemed like a scene from a beautiful painting and Seiichi can't help but stare at it wistfully. He's late anyway.. no use rushing then. Aside from Sakuno, he usually chooses nature as a subject for his paintings (Yes, he always paints Sakuno). His paintings are now all in his attic, because he didn't want the girl to see that most of them are her. And.. he HAS plans for them.

He has his own house now, and after a couple of months, he'll buy his own car. He also bought a few properties for his family and himself. Being smart in this business, Seiichi now has quite a large sum of savings in his account. He needs to save up.. in order for him to fulfill his little dream. And that's to have his own family.. with Sakuno.

Seiichi walked into the building and wrote on his time sheet which was situated on the reception's desk. His co-workers greeted him and proceeded with their jobs. He rode the elevator and pressed the button which has the number four on it, and went to his office. Opening the door, he moved to step inside when..

"Ohayou, Seiichi-kun. Late, aren't we?"

_Marude ima kimi wa dahlia no hana no youni kokoro ubatte_

_Me no mae wo kakenukete yuku isshun no MELODY_

_Right now, __you are just like a dahlia flower, stealing my heart_

_Looking ahead, I would continue running through this moment's MELODY_

The handsome lad gracefully whirled around and gave her his most charming smile,

"Ohayou, Sakuno-chan. Saa.. you won't tell on me, will you?"

"I just might~", the lovely auburn-haired girl spoke in a sing-song tone. Her auburn locks cascaded gorgeously behind her back, framing her pretty face just right. She has long abandoned her braids and now just lets them fall freely. If only she knew how beautiful she is..

Seiichi feigned shock, "I will have to stop you then", he quickly grabbed her dainty hand and pulled the giggling girl to his office. With a twirl, he locked her in his sturdy arms with her back on him. "So.. will you still tell on me?"

"Y-Yup!"

"You're asking for it", his right hand tickled her sides and Sakuno almost doubled over in laughter. She tried to stop him but with his left arm around her, it's no use!

"No! St-Stop, Don't-haha! You know I'm ticklish! Please, Don't! Aah, Seeeiiichiii-kun!", her pleas fell on deaf ears as Seiichi bursted into laughter and continued tickling her.

Sakuno.. is the only girl who can make him feel this comfortable.

He can be his real self whenever he's with her.. And that is one of the things he loved about her. Seiichi can show her his genuine self without the feeling of apprehension or worry that it might make him seem weak. And other people saw Sakuno as meek and shy but when she's with him, her genuine smile shows. They can both reveal each others' true selves easily.. which is something that other people failed to do. It's like being home whenever they're together, feeling a sense of completeness that they've never had before.

"Hey, you guys, do you know what other people might think if they hear Sakuno's 'Please don't's' inside a guy's office?", a voice rang and the both of them turned to look at the door.. and saw Michiko, a black-haired girl who's at the same age as Sakuno, smiling at them suggestively. The two, who are still in each other's arms, just gave her inquiring looks and she face-palmed, "Gosh, you guys are so dense.."

Sakuno furrowed her eyebrows and wondered what she could've meant by that. While Seiichi.. just shifted his eyes back to the auburn-haired girl. It felt nice for him.. to have her that close. He sighed contentedly and the girl turned to look at him. "Hmm?", he inquired.

"Let me get that for you", the girl reached for his necktie and fixed it a bit because it got a little loose during their tickle session. The surprised lad's lips slowly formed a gentle smile and he stared at her lovingly. This is really perfect..

Well, umm.. it COULD've been perfect if it weren't for two things..

Well..

One..

Michiko sighed dreamily, "I can't believe you two are just best friends.."

Sakuno and Seiichi bolted their heads to their friend as her words reached their ears. The black-haired girl added, "Why don't you guys just date each other?"

The blue-haired lad's heart began beating erratically and he can feel the blood rush up to his face but he quickly regained himself. He hid the turmoil of emotions inside him and pretended to chuckle.

"Michiko-chan.. Stop joking about such things", Sakuno admonished the girl who was smirking at them knowingly. "Seiichi-kun and I.. are just friends."

Seiichi averted his gaze back to his so-called best friend upon hearing her words. Right.. since she broke up with Ryoma and he became her blanket of comfort.. Sakuno started calling him her bestfriend. It was not such a bad idea at first but later on.. it just hurts every time he hears her say that. "..Yeah."

And Two..

"Sakuno-chan! You never know so don't say that!", Michiko pouted her lips. She's a major Yuki-Saku fan even in their University days and they HAVE to end up together. "Ever since you broke up with that Ryoma guy, you never went out with anyone again! Sometimes, you're making me think that you still have feelings for him!"

She stopped dating anyone and avoided her suitors. She paid no attention to them, kept herself from falling for anyone and Seiichi knows why..

It's because she's still in love with Ryoma.

It would've been perfect.. if it weren't for those two things.

But.. he's going to do something about it. Starting today.

The auburn-haired girl sighed exasperatedly, "Michiko-chan..", her eyes turned on the wall clock inside the room and she suddenly perked up, "Eh! Seiichi-kun! Don't you have a meeting to go to?! It'll start in two minutes!"

"Hai, I'll be going now", Seiichi hurriedly grabbed the clear book above his table and placed his bag on his chair. "Wish me luck."

He heard the girl whisper so he turned and smiled, "Again?"

"Ganbatte!"

The blue-haired lad walked out of the room after receiving a pat on the back and words of encouragement from Sakuno.. and passed by Yuuji who grinned at him while holding a bouquet of Dahlia flowers.

...

The meeting adjourned and almost everyone, even Chairman Tanaka Jichi, praised him for his great speech and skills. His presentation was greatly applauded and he was able to use his disarming charm: which is really important for a Sales representative. Things are looking great and his little plan is now in action.

"About the next exhibition on Friday..", Tanaka trailed off as he eyed his blue-haired rookie.

Seiichi nodded with a pleasant smile, "Yes, everything is prepared."

The Chairman smiled as well, "Are you ready?"

Once again, the handsome lad nodded with a firm, "Yes."

"Good. I trust you, Yukimura-san", the Chairman patted him with a knowing gleam in his eyes, "And good luck."

...

When he walked back to his office, he passed by Sakuno's and did a double take when he saw her holding a familiar bouquet of flowers. Suppressing the smile on his face, he purposely strode to her table and spoke, "Wow.. Who's it from?"

The auburn-haired girl snapped her head up and gave him a shrug, "I don't know.. There was no name on the card.."

"Seiichi-chan..", Michiko, who was sitting in front of Sakuno's desk, eyed him suspiciously, "..Are you sure.. you don't know anything about it? I mean.. Like what Sakuno-chan told me.. only a few knows about her favorite flowers. Even Kachirou-kun who was her classmate since her first year in middle school gave her roses! Say.. are you the one?"

"What makes you say that?", a small smile tugged on the handsome lad's lips.

"Oh.. I don't now.. Aside from the fact that you're her best friend, you're one of the people who knew about her favorite flowers and you're secretly in love with her?"

"MICHIKO-CHAN!", Sakuno threw a crumpled paper on her friend which went straight to the latter's forehead.

"Okay, fine, Geez! Just kidding! No need to be so defensive!", said the black-haired girl and earned herself another paper to the head.

"Nice aim there, Sakuno-chan", Seiichi gently smiled at the two. Oh.. if only Michiko knew how right she was.

_Ashita mata aeru toshitara kono jikan wo wasure naiyou_

_Sukoshi dake osome no asa de dekakeru kami otokashite_

_Hoping that we can meet again tomorrow, I will not forget these times_

_Just a little slow-paced this morning, I'll venture out brushing my hair_

He'll just have to wait for the right moment to tell Sakuno.. how much he loves her.. and how his love for her grows more and more each passing day. She had been hurt once and he will never let that happen again.

Before.. he was scared to even think of confessing to her..

to risk everything..

to ruin what they have..

Because he didn't want to lose her..

She trusts him so much and even treats him as her best friend. And he didn't want to lose the friendship they have and the trust she gave him.. So he did everything to hide his feelings for her, to resist the urge to just pull her into him and lock her in a tight and loving embrace. He endured so much for ten years.. trying to wear a facade and stop himself from kissing her senseless whenever she smiles at him. He struggled so much and had a hard time keeping himself from making those guys' lives miserable whenever they'd come and try to woo her.

Being in a one-sided (and unrequited) love situation.. was the cruelest AND most blissful thing he felt in his whole life. He can spend time with her.. watch her, protect her, take care of her and love her without her knowing.. Just being with her makes him so happy and he can be content with that.. It's not much but just seeing her is enough for him. But, on the other hand.. This.. agonizing fear of losing the one he loves if his tongue slips even a little or if his actions make it so evident.. the pain of not being able to say how much she meant the world to him.. and not being able to hold her hand the way he wanted to even though she's just right next to him.. almost killed him inside. It was much worse than Guillen-Barre.. because even though he's healthy and able.. he can do nothing to relieve himself of the clawing pain. The thought of losing her one day if he doesn't do anything now.. felt like someone was gripping his heart from the inside.

_Sou ieba dahlia no hana no hana kotoba shiranai keredo_

_Kyou wa mou nemuri ni tsuite asu wo yume miyou_

_So even if I don't know the name for the dahlia flower in the language of flowers_

_As I sleep tonight, I will dream by seeing you tomorrow_

He'd been loving her for ten years.. satisfying himself with her presence in his life.. with saying I LOVE YOU whenever she has her back on him, with her warm smiles and decadent beauty.. and waiting.. for some sign that can tell him if she might be feeling the same way about him.. waiting for her to feel the same way about him.. just waiting for anything..

But soon he realized.. nothing will happen unless he does something.. how can he know how she feels about him if he doesn't tell her how he feels about her? What if he loses her because he just kept on waiting? No.. he can't let that happen. He kept his feelings inside because he was afraid to lose her.. but what if he loses her because of that?

What if she loves him too?

What if she gives him a chance?

And if she's really not over Ryoma.. he can always do something to help her move on, right? He'll help her forget him.. He'll replace him in her life and love her more.. cherish her more and treat her the way she deserves to be. He'll do anything for her to love him.

So.. even though he's scared of the outcome.. of what will happen next.. he'll ready himself and confess.. He has to do something.. because he loves her. He loves her so much.

"They're so.. beautiful", Sakuno muttered as she gazed at the flowers. There's something about them.. she can't tell what.. but there's something about these dahlia flowers that makes them.. special.

She didn't even notice Seiichi's affectionate stare at her as he spoke softly,

"Yes.. They are.."

_Saki hokoru kimi wa dahlia itsumademo kirei na mama de_

_Shounen no kokoro ni saite todokanai basho de_

_In full bloom, __you are a dahlia__ forevermore with the same beauty_

_Blooming in a boy's heart with petals that never fall, in an unreachable place_

...

"Want some ice cream?", the blue-haired lad gestured towards the ice cream truck and the girl's eyes twinkled in delight. The two are now on their way home, but just like the other days, they went to the park which is just a few buildings away from their work place. It's like a daily routine for them now: end of work, walking a bit, park, train, home. There were times when Sakuno would ask Seiichi to stay at her house when it's already a bit late, or vice versa. They even have a few of each others' clothes in their own houses, which were left there during their sleep-overs.

Sumire even freaked out when she found Seiichi's shorts under a bed in one of the girl's guest room (Her obaa-chan is now living in Kyoto, she decided to stay there after her retirement). It's a good thing Sakuno explained the whole thing to her quickly before her imagination even began to run wild.

Smiling brightly, the auburn-haired girl chirped, "Strawberry!"

Seiichi chuckled warmly, sometimes she's such a child. They walked to the area where the truck is and joined the group of KIDS who were also there to buy some ice cream. When they finally got theirs, the two moved to sit on a bench when a sudden wail sounded and they both turned to look.

"My ice cream! Mommy!"

"It's your fault! You ruined mine too!"

Two kids, the girl who looked barely six and the boy that must be already seven, cried, blaming each other for their wasted ice creams that are now on the ground. Seeing that no one approached the two yet, Sakuno hurried to them, followed by an amused Seiichi. He watched as the auburn-haired girl tried to calm the two and make them stop crying. She showed her ice cream to the little boy who was starting to throw a temper tantrum and he immediately stopped. Smiling fondly, the blue-haired lad walked to the little girl and offered his ice cream too. Then he fished out his handkerchief and wiped the tears off the kid's cheeks.

"You'll make a great dad someday!", Sakuno praised him as she continued to appease the boy beside her, who grinned goofily and thanked her.

"And you will make a great mom someday", he returned her compliment and ruffled the hair of the little girl, who squealed happily while licking her ice cream.

A woman came and upon seeing that her children are smiling, shifted her eyes to the 'couple' in front of her. Someone told her that her kids were crying so she rushed to the park, only to find them now happily eating. "Aya, Kei..?"

"Mommy!", the two both ran to their mom and hugged her, then the boy whispered something to her and she averted her gaze to Sakuno and Seiichi.

A smile crept up on her lips and she thanked them, "Oh, arigato for your kindness. And I'm sorry for the trouble they must've caused."

"Iie, it was fine, really!", and Sakuno tried not to blush (so much) while Seiichi nodded at the woman with a pleasant smile.

The woman stared at them for a while.. and absent-mindedly muttered a, "What a cute couple.." before stifling a giggle and spoke, "You two look great together. I'm sure you'll be great parents! Thank you again!", and she held her kids' free hands and started walking away, leaving two frozen and furiously blushing adults.

Sakuno thought she should've been used to it by now, because she'd already heard statements like that a million times before.. when they were in high school, almost everyone assumed that they were dating. When they were in college, almost everyone said that they'd end up together in the future. And when they graduated and started working, almost everyone thought that they were already married.

No.. it's something that will take a lot.. A LOT of getting used to.

...

The two strolled around the park, bought some snacks, talked about random things and even got their palms read by a fortune-teller. Seiichi.. doesn't really believe in this kind of things but he likes watching them do this, wondering how these people can make up such unbelievable statements. Sakuno's not a fan of such things too but trying won't hurt, right?

After their palm-reading session, the woman offered each of them the paper where she wrote what she foresaw but Seiichi politely declined while Sakuno just smiled and slipped the paper in her bag. They both left and rode the train, enjoying the view of the setting sun.

"Goodnight, Sakuno-chan..", Seiichi kissed her on her forehead, a habit they had since their university days, smiled at her and turned, leaving the girl standing on her doorstep.

"Goodnight, Seiichi-kun..", Sakuno waved at him before entering her home. She took a quick shower and skipped dinner since the two of them already ate too much while they were in the park. Snuggling on her pillow, the auburn-haired girl drifted to a peaceful slumber.. forgetting to read the paper she received earlier.

_..._

Tuesday

After paying the dahlia flowers in his aunt's flower shop a visit and planting some more, Seiichi left and went straight to Shukado. He would've planted them in his own garden.. but he was afraid that Sakuno might see them and besides, the garden in the flower shop is a tad bigger. He attended a morning conference and relayed the details for the next exhibition to the selected employees and explained everything.

When it was over, he strode to the cafeteria and smiled as he saw a familiar auburn-head. But he was barely near them when Michiko exclaimed, "She received flowers again, Seiichi-chan!", gaining the attention of the others who were eating lunch there too.

Again with the 'chan'?

His blue eyes shifted to Sakuno and his heart pounded at the view. She was smiling happily while staring at the new bouquet of dahlia in her hands. "Saa.. nice flowers you have there."

The girl bolted her head up and she saw her bestfriend who sat beside her. She nodded and enjoyed the sweet scent of the flowers, her eyes fluttering shut in satisfaction.

"Tsss.. Hey!", Michiko tugged on his sleeves, "Are you sure that's not from you?"

"Not from me."

"Really?", the black-haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"Really."

Not from him..? Sakuno gazed at the two and carefully watched. If they're really not from Seiichi.. then.. but.. it can't be.. but.. he's the only other person who knows about it aside from her bestfriend..

"Well then.. Whoever he is, he sure is persistent.. And a bit knowledgeable about Sakuno-chan."

Could it be.. him..?

But why?

She didn't notice Seiichi who got up and ordered food for them, and she was still in deep stupor when he came back so Michiko flicked her forehead to snap her from her thoughts. The handsome blue-haired lad chuckled and rubbed her reddened skin gently, before giving her the food he bought.

"Oh, I almost forgot, how's the next exhibition?", inquired Sakuno as she took a bite, occasionally moving the broccolis and carrots from her plate to Seiichi's, while the latter transfers some of the sausage to her plate.

"Well.. The artist is still on a trip and won't be here 'til Friday so I guess we won't be able to talk to him personally until then." The blue-haired lad casually shrugged and ate the veggies she gave him. Then he picked up more of the sausage on his plate and gave it to her.

"Why did the Chairman agree to that? Isn't that a little suspiscious?", and again, she moved the vegetables from her food to his plate while happily munching on the sausages.

"It's because of his works. He was.. quite awed by them, so are the other members."

"His works? Ah- I haven't seen them yet. Do you have some samples?", and they continued on talking, eating and transferring the food they don't like, while Michiko just stared at them with an odd look on her face. All of a sudden..

"You're like an old married couple."

And the two turned to look at her with puzzled expressions on their faces.

...

Sakuno looked around the mall, her eyes roaming around the various shops. Seiichi asked her earlier if she can accompany him to the said place after work and now.. they're here. "What were you looking for again?", she asked the blue-haired lad.

"A jewelry shop.. or something like that. Is there a good one here you can suggest?", his ever-present smile is still on his face, masking the nervousness he was feeling. Seiichi casually inserted a hand in his pocket and looked relaxed.

"Ah! I know one! Come on!", then she pulled him by the arm with her left hand (her right hand is clutching the bouquet) and dragged him to the far south of the mall. Seiichi noticed the surroundings and quickly realized that he'd been here before with her. After five minutes, a fancy shop with different kinds of jewelries and accesories came into his view. Right, they went around this area before to window shop. Sakuno beckoned him to go inside and there, he marvelled at the number and beauty of the jewelries.

He meticulously scanned the things displayed, murmuring something every once and a while, "Will she like this..? No, not.. This..?"

The auburn-haired girl walked around the shop as well, eyeing everything around her when she suddenly stopped and stared. 'Thank goodness it's not sold yet!', she thought as she gazed at the necklace which has a flower-shaped crystal pendant. She'd been saving some money to buy this one ever since she saw it a couple of months ago.

Giving up, Seiichi called out and turned, "Sakuno-chan, what do you think should I..-", and saw her staring at a necklace on the glass cabinet..

Unconsciously, a loving smile made its way to his lips.

...

"Seiichi-kun.. I thought you said you wanted to buy something?", Sakuno asked as the blue-haired lad checked out the DVD's on the shelf. They're now in a movie store, looking for a decent movie to watch in the girl's house since every Tuesday is THEIR movie night.

"I'll.. just look for it some other day. What do you think?", and Seiichi showed her a DVD with the title 'A walk to remember' on its front. He's already watched it before but he knows she hadn't so he knew it'd be a nice pick. He has no problems watching this kind of movies but if only Niou was here.. he'd be laughing his bum out. The auburn head smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Okay, I'll go pay for it on the counter."

Watching her bestfriend wait in line, Sakuno's eyes softened. She really is lucky.. to have someone like him in her life.

"You alone, miss?"

The girl turned her head and saw a man who casually stood beside her. He gave her a VERY friendly smile and she can't help but feel a little cautious. "I-Iie.."

"But I don't see anyone here with you. How about we watch some movie then?"

"A-Ano.. I-I said I..", and she started to fidget nervously.

"Come on, it'll be fun", the man smirked shrewdly and stepped nearer to her.

"Umm, e-eto..-"

"There you are. Sorry for keeping you waiting, love..", a gentle voice broke into the uncomfortable atmosphere and before the man can even move, the blue-haired lad walked to them and wrapped an arm possessively around the auburn-haired girl. He raised the paid DVD and smiled, "Let's go?"

"Hey! Who are you to-"

"I'm her boyfriend. So please, if you'll excuse us.. we'll be leaving now."

Sakuno, who understood what he's doing, nodded and returned his smile. The blue-haired lad released her.. then reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers, much to the girl's surprise. They moved to exit the store.. but when they were just a step away from the door, Seiichi looked behind him.. and gave the man a cold, hard and sinister glare that made him stiffen and gulp as a shiver crawled up on his spine.

"..Bastard", the man hissed. "I'll get back at you for that."

...

"Saa.. You're such a trouble-magnet, Sakuno-chan", the pleasant smile on his face returned as soon as they got out of the movie store. The girl pouted and opened her lips to say something when.. "I'm not leaving you alone again."

Sighing, the girl just nodded obediently and continued to walk.. The both of them not noticing that they were still holding each other's hands.

...

Wednesday

A soft chuckle reached the girl's ears and she sleepily "Hmm?"-ed while comfortably snuggling on the warm and fragrant..- Another chuckle followed and Sakuno's hazy mind slowly registered that familiar sound.. She willed herself to open her eyes and when she did.. she was welcomed by a pair of beautiful blue orbs looking straight into hers.

"Ohayou, Sakuno-chan.."

Oh. It's just Seiichi-kun.

"Ohayou..", she closed her eyes again and decided to go back to sleep when a realization bombarded her and she exclaimed, "-S-SEIICHI-KUN..?!"

The blue-haired lad chuckled some more before speaking, "Did you have a nice dream?"

Blinking her eyes rapidly, Sakuno tried to remember what happened, "Weren't.. Weren't we watching a movie last night..?", and an image of herself crying so much while pointing at the TV screen flashed in her mind.

"Well.. You fell asleep on the floor while I was putting away the snacks and when I carried you here.. I can't really leave because you were using me as your pillow." And he gestured at their positions, with him just lying there on the bed and her head snugged on his chest. When it finally dawned on her, she quickly sat up and her cheeks began to blush so much.

"Gomen, Seiichi-kun! Mou.. You should've woken me up, I-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it. And besides, how can I do that when you looked so cute while sleeping?"

"Seiichi-kun!"

This isn't the first time this happened and well, Seiichi is her best friend and she knew she can trust him so in the end, she just laughed at herself and to compensate, proceeded to cook some breakfast for the both of them. It's a good thing the blue-haired lad left some clothes in her house before and she already washed them, just in case he sleeps over again and he'll need something to wear (Yes, that included office clothes).

If Michiko was there.. she'd surely comment at how much they looked like a couple.. with Sakuno cooking while humming at the same time and Seiichi preparing the table while yawning lightly.. he's still a little sleepy..

Because he spent most of the night just watching her sleep.

"Seiichi-kun, your clothes are in the guest room, by the way..", then she lifted the ladle unto her lips and sipped, then, "..Umm, can you come here for a bit?"

The blue-haired lad whirled after putting down the plates and approached her,

"You made some soup?"

"Hai.. I know you like having warm soup in the morning so here.. Can you taste it for me?"

Seiichi nodded happily and took the ladle from her. His blue eyes lit up upon tasting it and he smiled genuinely, "Saa.. Sakuno-chan will make a fine wife someday."

There go those 'Someday' jokes again.

The girl shook her head while giggling and turned her attention back to the stove.

"Stop joking around, Seiichi-kun.."

"And you know.. I do think we'd make a fine couple one day", the handsome lad chuckled, hugged her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Mou, I'm cooking, you might burn yourself!"

"Call me your aisaika first.."

"Seiichi-kun!"

"Yadda.."

"Mou.."

"Hmm?"

"Aisaika.. stop it."

"I didn't hear it.."

"Aisaika!"

Seiichi fondly ruffled her hair and went back to the table. She might think it's just a joke but for him.. hearing her say that.. makes his heart swell with joy and contentment. (A/N: Aisaika- Loving husband) He sat and just watched her cook.. with a loving gaze that he only reserved for her. One day.. maybe one day, she'll be able to see him as someone more than a friend? Maybe one day.. they can act like this as a true husband and wife?

He hoped so.

Seiichi reached for the remote and increased the volume of the TV in the kitchen. He just needs to get it out of him somehow.. Right now..

When it was finally high enough.. he stood and with a tone laced with such affection, he spoke..

"..I love you.."

Sakuno almost dropped the ladle in her hands. Frozen, the wheels in her head started to run and she felt her breath hitch. After a while of much contemplation, she whirled around and.. nobody was there.

She heard the sound of shuffling feet upstairs and exhaled.. then her gaze went on the Television which is just a few feet away from her..

Maybe.. Maybe she's just hearing things. The TV is too loud after all.

...

Once again, a bouquet of Dahlia flowers arrived and the card held no information about it's sender except for: 'My beautiful dahlia flower..'

Now, she's really curious about his identity. Who could it be?

Seiichi repeatedly denied that it's him and well.. why would he give her flowers anyway? In the end, only one name comes into her mind..

'Ryoma-kun..?'

But why? And they had no communication for the past few years so why would he do such a thing? It's impossible.. Really impossible..

"Sakuno-chan!"

The auburn-haired girl looked up and saw Michiko who was lazily carrying a few folders.

"Hai?"

"Seiichi-chan asked me to tell you that he won't be able to take you home tonight. He just left and he's kinda in a hurry.. Do you know what he's up to?"

Frowning a bit, Sakuno shook her head. He didn't even tell her that he'll be leaving work early. Oh well, he must be busy..

"Ne, Sakuno-chan.. Did you have any news about that mystery painter?"

Again, Sakuno shook her head. Hold up, something's not right. She's the marketing manager but she doesn't even know a thing about their artist whose exhibition will be this Friday! Now she's feeling a bit left-out.

"Hontou? I heard the Chairman and Mrs. Nanao talking about him awhile ago. They're saying that he's pretty awesome!"

"Ah..", the girl listened half-heartedly to her friend talk as her mind went off to contemplate about OTHER things.

...

Sakuno hated walking alone. She hated being alone. Maybe because.. for the past ten years.. she got used to walking home with Seiichi. No, let's rephrase that.

She got used to being with Seiichi.

For the past 3,650 days, she had been walking home with him. So it really felt weird for her not to have him by her side at this time of the day.

Letting herself wander around the mall, Sakuno found herself going back to the jewelry shop. She had been battling herself internally if she should buy that pretty necklace for quite some time now.. To buy or not to buy?

She hasn't bought herself anything new since she started saving up and well, she has enough money now. And besides.. that necklace is too lovely and she can't let herself not have it!

"To buy then..", she muttered happily and marched to the shop.. only to find her precious necklace.. gone. Panicking, she hurriedly went to the staff on the counter and the dreadful news took her by surprise! Someone already purchased it!

With that, the girl dejectedly walked out of the shop and gazed at it forlornly.. This day is really not for her!

"Mattaku!"

And she continued to lament while walking around the mall. She's not a very materialistic girl and that necklace is the only thing that caught her interest! Sakuno doesn't usually go and buy herself such stuff but ever since she saw that beauty, she couldn't help but yearn to have it around her neck!

Turning around a corner, something caught her eyes that made her stop in her tracks. A sudden feeling of shock rose in her.. followed by disbelief and.. and..

"Seiichi-kun..?"

Her eyes locked on the blue-haired lad inside the restaurant.. who was chatting with a red haired girl while showing her a.. familiar necklace with a flower-shaped crystal pendant.

...

Seiichi saved the file in his laptop and stretched his arms..

'What a long day..', he mused.. now all he has to do is e-mail the revised document to the CEO and everything will be set for Friday.

The blue-haired lad started typing away when all of a sudden, his phone rang and a name so dear to him appeared on the screen. He quickly grabbed it and clicked the 'answer button', eager to hear the sound of HER voice.

"Hello?"

"Sakuno-chan?"

"S-Seiichi-kun.."

"Hai?"

There was no answer.. Curious, the handsome lad spoke again.

"Sakuno-chan?"

Still, there was silence and Seiichi suddenly felt worry course through him.

"Sakuno-chan?", he said with a firmer tone. When the voice on the other line didn't speak, the blue-haired lad moved to stand, "Sakuno?"

"Are they really not from you?"

Quietly sighing with relief, Seiichi sat again on his swivel chair.

"What do you mean?"

"The flowers.. Are they really not from you?"

"Ah, n-no.. Why?"

"It's not from you?"

"Sakuno-chan.."

"Seiichi-kun?"

God, he hates lying to her.

"No."

"Sou ka.. Okay. Oyasumi, Seiichi-kun."

"Sakuno?"

But the line went dead.

...

Sakuno gripped her phone tightly.. and opened the message she received hours ago.

'Meet me tomorrow. Same time. Same place.'

- Ryoma

...

Thursday

There they are again.. those beautiful dahlia flowers..

So, they're from Ryoma, huh?

Sakuno slowly picked them up from her table and gazed.. What should she do now?

"Sakuno-chan..?"

The familiar soft voice of her bestfriend snapped her from her reverie and she bolted her head up to look at him. A strained smile curled on her lips and she turned her eyes back to the flowers.

"Is this about yesterday? Sakuno-chan?"

Not knowing how to answer that, the girl decided to remain silent.

"I'm sorry for not telling you.. I just had something important to do and- Sakuno, please look at me."

But still, the girl didn't answer him.

"I promise, I'll walk home with you today.."

"Why are you being this quiet?"

"Please.. I'm sorry.."

"You know I don't like it when you're like this.."

"Sakuno.."

"Are you angry at me?"

Finally, the auburn-haired girl raised her head,

"Why would I be angry?"

"Then-"

"You have some arrangements left to do for the exhibition tomorrow, right? I think you should go finish them now.."

"Sakuno.."

"Seiichi.."

Knowing that the conversation is over once she calls him by his first name that way, the blue-haired lad sighed. "Okay.. Then, I'll just see you later?", he whirled around and moved to step away when..

"No, I-I'm going somewhere later."

"Somewhere?", once again, the handsome lad turned to her. "Where is 'somewhere'?"

The girl refused to look at him and he knew something is up. Moving closer to her, he repeated.

"Sakuno.. Where is 'somewhere'?"

"Seiichi-kun.."

"Where is 'somewhere'?"

Biting her quivering lip, the auburn head gave him the answer.

"Ryoma-kun.."

Suddenly feeling as if the air was being squeezed out of him, Seiichi's blue eyes widened and he unconsciously clenched his fist.. "R-Ryoma?"

"H-Hai.."

This got to be a joke.

"Ryoma? Echizen Ryoma?", the blue-haired lad repeated with a carefully placed tone, hiding the hurt from surfacing in his words.

Sakuno nodded.. and Seiichi felt like everything just crumbled. An unexplainable pain began to devour him and he felt his knees weaken. God, why now? Now that he has finally mustered the courage to tell her.. his love for her.

"Why? After what he did.. you're still..", his blue orbs searched her face, looking for anything.. that can tell him of whatever it is she's thinking. Finally, he muttered wearily, "..You're still in love with him?"

Sakuno didn't answer him. She just continued looking at the floor and he suddenly lost all the energy he has.. He had everything planned out for tomorrow.. How he'd confess.. How he'd tell her everything.. Why now does that Echizen have to ruin everything for him?

Before he can do something unsightly.. or anything that can remove his facade, the blue-haired lad plastered back his ever-present smile and nodded as well. He turned around.. and the smile faded.

But if that troublesome brat thinks he'll just give up that easily.. well, think again.

"I'll be waiting for you at the park."

Because he's not giving her up.

"S-Seiichi-kun?"

He might've lost to him before..

"I'll wait there. Go there after your meeting with Echizen, ne?"

But not this time.

"Ma-Matte-"

The blue-haired lad walked out before the girl can even say anything. No.. He won't give her up. Not when he's so close to finally confessing to her.

"I waited for you for ten years.. Why not wait a little more?"

...

"Are you really sure about this?", Michiko asked her friend as the girl continued to rummage her handbag. "If I see that Ryoma again, I'll definitely give him a piece of my mind! I'll even team up with that old friend of yours! What's her name again? Toma-"

"Tomoka."

"Tomoka! Right!", the black-haired girl grinned evilly. Then, noticing what the auburn head is doing, she inquired, "Oi, what are you looking for, anyway?"

"My phone.."

"Your phone is right behind you."

Sakuno immediately turned around and.. there it is! She must've placed it there on the shelf while.. well, while staring off into space a while ago. Feeling stupid, she quickly placed it inside her bag and thanked Michiko.

"Slap him if he tries to do something bad, okay?"

"Michiko-chan..", the auburn-haired girl shook her head at the black-haired one's antics and moved to leave, not seeing the piece of paper that fell on the ground.

Michiko's eyes darted towards the paper and she reached down to get it.

"Mou.. Sakuno-chan can be so careless sometimes..", she unfolded it.. and froze as its content completely made her feel as if the temperature in the room just fell down to zero.

_'The man who has loved you for a long time.._

_Or the man who's now wanting to be back in your life?_

_But be careful of the path you'll take.._

_For it will decide you and your soulmate's fate.'_

"S-Sakuno-chan..?"

And the black-haired girl continued to stare at the paper Sakuno received from the fortune teller days ago.

...

Seiichi sat on a bench and watched as the sun began to set, its beautiful color painting the horizon, just like a magnificent piece of art. The blue-haired lad sincerely hoped that.. that whatever the two might be talking about right now..

He still hoped that.. after that.. Sakuno will come and walk home with him.

...

Sakuno halted walking and eyed the road that she and Seiichi usually goes to after work.. It's the way to the park. He must be there now, waiting for her.. Should she just go there?

_The man who has loved you for a long time.._

But then she shifted her brown orbs to the left and realized that it's the road that will be leading her to Kawamura sushi.. to where Ryoma is..

_Or the man who's now wanting to be back in your life?_

She stepped towards it but.. it's like something.. something is telling her to go the other way.

_But be careful of the path you'll take.._

'Sakuno.. stop it', she thought and prepared herself to face the man who left her for his dreams.

'I have to do this.. Once and for all..'

_For it will decide you and your soul mate's fate._

_..._

The sun has long gone and in its place now is the towering moon that gave company to the handsome blue-haired lad. He received a message from Sakuno awhile ago telling him to go home already.. but he still persisted and replied that he'll still wait.

Didn't she know how much she meant to him?

And that retreating home now.. will be like giving her up? And worse, to a man who has never seen her worth?

No, he won't do that. He can't do that.

Because giving her up.. is like giving up every reason he has to live.

...

"Ryoma-kun.."

"Ryuzaki.."

"L-Long time no see, ne?"

The cat-eyed man smirked and tilted his cap down.

"Your hair is still too long."

...

It's been four hours now since Seiichi started waiting.. and still, Sakuno.. not even her sillhouette can be seen. The blue-haired lad gritted his teeth and ignored the cold night air that began enveloping him.. She'll come..

She will..

She will, right?

Putting a hand inside his pocket, he pulled out a silver necklace with a flower-shaped crystal pendant.. He has faith in her. He knows she'll come. The owner of this necklace.. will come.

...

"You sure you don't need a ride home?"

"Iie.. I still have to go somewhere." Sakuno bowed to the so-called Prince and stood up but..

"Ryuzaki.."

...

"That's a pretty nice thing you have there..", someone spoke behind the blue-haired lad, "That must've cost a lot, huh?"

The blue-haired lad whipped his head around.. just in time for a metal baseball bat to hit him on the head and he fell.. his blue eyes recognizing the face of the man before him.. who has three more guys on his side.

That's the man in the movie store.

"Told you I'll get back at you.."

...

Sakuno suddenly clutched the front of her blouse as a painful throbbing began in her chest.. she felt her breath stop and her knees began to tremble..

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head because she didn't know it herself.. but the pain in her heart seemed to have gotten stronger and an unexplainable weight settled in her.

"Ryuzaki, what's wrong?"

She shook her head again..

"B-Betsuni.."

"You should go home and rest."

"Ryoma-kun.. I-"

"Come on."

"I can't.."

"Ryuzaki. Let's go. It's too dangerous to go out at this time of the night. I'll take you home-", the capped man stopped talking as his eyes noticed something glistening on her cheeks.

It was tears.

...

.

.

.

.

Friday

Sakuno walked on the streets as the morning sunshine bathe everything in sight. After all these years..

.. she has finally done what she should've done before.

Although she still has a question in her.. she's just gonna have to let it rest until she.. until she sees Seiichi.

It's impossible..

It really is.

Setting her mind to the exhibition, she sighed and composed her thoughts.

It was impossible anyway. She shouldn't let herself be swayed by that kind of thoughts..

Because Seiichi.. couldn't have possibly be the owner of those flowers, right?

No, that's impossible. It would've been nice.. but that couldn't possibly be.

It just couldn't be..

This week had been the most confusing and troublesome one she ever had..

Her mind went off to all of the things that happened the past few days.

It started off with a dream she knew would never ever happen.

_(A/N: Distance by Christina Perri)_

_(A/N: The words in bold font are Sakuno's real thoughts while she was with Seiichi)_

_The sun is feeling up the room, and I can hear you dreaming_

**She suddenly wondered.. does he dream about her too?**

_Do you feel the way I do, right now?_

**It felt nice for her.. to have him that close. She felt so contented in his arms..**

**She suddenly heard a sigh and a question immediately flashed in her mind.**

**Could he possibly be feeling the same way? Does it feel nice for him too to be with her?**

Dismissing it as a silly notion, she turned to look at him. "Hmm?", he inquired.

**'Sakuno, get a grip'**, she scolded herself and spoke to the blue-haired lad,

"Let me get that for you." And she fixed his tie.

_I wish we would just give up, cause the best part is falling_

"I can't believe you two are just best friends!"

**Michiko didn't know how much she hated that word.**

_Call it anything but love_

She wished.. she didn't call him that in the first place. It was okay before but now..

"Michiko-chan, stop joking about such things. Seiichi-kun and I..", **it just hurts**, "..are just friends."

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

"..Yeah."

She knows he can only see her as a friend. She knew.

So.. she just decided..** to keep her distance.**

_Say I love you when you're not listening_

"Hai, I'll be going now."

She watched him hurriedly grab his clear book and place his bag on his chair.

"Wish me luck."

Sakuno can't help it..

**"..I love you."**

He heard the girl whisper so he turned, "Again?"

**Sakuno, you baka. **"Ganbatte."

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up..?_

She decided to just let everything stay the way they are.. to keep everything they have..

Because she was afraid to lose him.

_Please don't stand so close, I'm having trouble breathing_

The girl shook her head and turned her attention back to the stove.

"Stop joking around, Seiichi-kun."

"And you know.. I do think we'd make a fine couple one day", the handsome lad chuckled, hugged her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder.

**Please stop.**

"Mou, I'm cooking you might burn yourself!"

**Didn't he know how hard it is for her to breathe with him around her? Didn't he know how hard it is for her to hear him joke like that?**

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

"Call me your aisaika first.."

"Seiichi-kun!"

**Please stop.**

"Yadda.."

"Mou.."

**Please..**

"Hmm?"

"Aisaika.. stop it."

"I didn't hear it.."

"Aisaika!"

**If only he knew how much she wanted him to be her aisaika.**

_I give you everything I am, all my broken heartbeats_

_Until I know you'll understand_

She was once hurt but he became her savior as he came into her life.

She fell in love with him the day he first talked to her.

He somehow reminded her of a dahlia..

It looked fragile, delicate and beautiful.. but it has something in it that makes her feel different.. And just like a dahlia.. he has something in him that saved her broken heart.

She loved dahlias before because it's what Ryoma gave to her the day he asked her to be his girlfriend.. and it was the same flower he gave to her before leaving for America.

But ever since she met Seiichi.. she had another reason to love those flowers.

Because it reminded her of him.

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

But she knew.. he'll never see her the way she sees him.

_Say I love you when you're not listening_

She even imagined him saying 'I love you' to her.. how foolish can she be?

_How long can we keep this up, up, up..?_

For ten long years, she loved him in secret.

_And I keep waiting for you to take me_

Waiting.. just waiting for him.. or any hint.. that might tell her of what he really feels.

_And you keep waiting to save what we have_

But it seems that her first guess was right.

She saw it herself that day in the mall..

Turning around a corner, something caught her eyes that made her stop in her tracks. A sudden feeling of shock rose in her.. followed by disbelief and.. and.. **hurt**.

"Seiichi-kun..?"

Her eyes locked on the blue-haired lad inside the restaurant.. who was chatting with a red haired girl while showing her a.. familiar necklace with a flower-shaped crystal pendant.

Sakuno tried for the last time.. to confirm..

"Are they really not from you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The flowers.. Are they really not from you?"

"Ah, n-no.. Why?"

"It's not from you?"

"Sakuno-chan.."

"Seiichi-kun?"

**God, she wished he was just lying.**

"No."

**But he's not.**

"Sou ka.. Okay. Oyasumi, Seiichi-kun."

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance _

"You have some arrangements left to do for the exhibition tomorrow, right? I think you should go finish them now.."

"Sakuno.."

"Seiichi.."

**She decided to just.. maintain their distance, be a good friend and support him. That's what best friends do, ne?**

_Say I love when you're not listening_

She decided to stay the way they are.. Be content with saying 'I love you' whenever he has his back on her.. Satisfy herself with his mere presence in her life.

_And how long can we keep this up..?_

Although, it'd be something that will be like both heaven and hell for her.

_Make sure to keep my distance_

**That's why she decided to meet up with Ryoma.**

"Okay.. Then, I'll just see you later?"

"No, I-I'm going somewhere later."

"Somewhere?", once again, the handsome lad turned to her. "Where is 'somewhere'?"

The girl refused to look at him and he knew something is up. Moving closer to her, he repeated.

"Sakuno.. Where is 'somewhere'?"

"Seiichi-kun.."

"Where is 'somewhere'?"

Biting her quivering lip, the auburn head gave him the answer.

"Ryoma-kun.."

Maybe she can fall back into love with him, ne?

But in the end.. she can't bring herself to do it.

Because she knew Seiichi already has her heart.. how can she give something away when it's not hers now?

"I-I'm sorry..", the auburn-haired girl bowed her head while her first love just sat there with an expression that is rarely seen on him.

A couple of moments later, he pulled his cap down and spoke,

"It's Yukimura Seiichi, isn't it?"

Sakuno fiddled with the hem of her blouse and Ryoma smirked,

"Osakada told me all about him.. She even told me that you don't do that anymore..", he gestured at her hands. "But.. it seems it's because you're more comfortable with him.. than you are with me.."

"I.."

"You?"

"I..-"

"You love him."

Taking a deep breath, the auburn head nodded,

"..Gomen.."

"Che, stop it. It was my fault in the first place", now his cap is completely covering his eyes, "..If I didn't let you go.. you wouldn't have fall for him."

An awkward silence ensued.. but then Sakuno remembered something and she spoke,

"Ah, R-Ryoma-kun.. A-About those dahlia flowers.. They're beautiful but.. y-you can stop sending them now."

Ryoma raised a brow at that,

"Flowers?"

"H-Hai.. The dahlia-"

"I'm not sending any flowers."

Sakuno froze and her chocolate brown eyes widened,

"E-Eh?"

"They're not from me."

_Say I love you when you're not listening_

Now the girl is definitely confused.. who are they from then?

She would've talked to Seiichi about it but Ryoma insisted on taking her home, and when she tried to call him..

.. He was not answering.

_How long till we call this love, love, love..?_

She's going to ask him.. because there can only be two who'd send them and if it's not Ryoma, then..

But it was impossible. It would've been very nice.. but it was impossible.

And.. she'd also like to apologize to him for not coming last night. But she sent him numerous messages to go home.. he did, didn't he?

Glancing at her wristwatch, Sakuno quickened her pace to get to the place where the much anticipated exhibition will be held.

Seiichi must be there.

He must be. He is. He is..

Ignoring the pricking in her chest, the girl continued to walk..

Even though.. an unsettling feeling kept on pestering her. It even kept her awake all night. And she didn't know why.. but her eyes just won't stop crying.

They just won't stop crying..

Her heart just won't stop throbbing..

And her hands just won't stop shaking..

Walking faster, the girl tried to calm herself..

She needs to see him now. Now. To rid herself of this fear that has slithered around her heart..

It was ridiculous, why is she being like this?

Seiichi is inside that studio right now and she knows it. He'll be there.. he'll be there..

"He'll be there.."

The building came into her view and she stopped just in front of its main entrance.

He's there.. talking to the clients.. presenting the paintings.. explaining the theme..

He's there.. He's there, he's there!

The sound of her phone ringing disturbed her mantra and she quickly fished it out of her pocket. With a shaking hand, she held it unto her ear and answered,

"M-Moshi-moshi?"

A crackling sound.. then a voice asking, "Is that her?" was heard.

"Moshi-moshi?", she repeated.

"Sakuno?"

It was Sanada Genichirou.

"H-Hai?"

No. No..

"Where are you?"

Controlling her voice, she replied, "At a studio here in Kantou.. why?"

She felt it.

"Seiichi.."

She felt it last night.

"Seiichi..? W-What.."

She felt it.. she felt it but she tried hard not to believe it.

"He.."

"What? Sanada-san..?"

A gasp for air.. followed by a muffled sob from a familiar voice.. Kirihara Akaya.. He must be with Sanada right now..

.. And he's crying.

"Sanada-san? Please.."

"Sakuno.."

"Please.. Tell me.."

"I'm sorry.."

The voice on the other line broke..

"Sanada-san..? What happened?"

She knew what happened.. she felt it.. she just didn't want to believe it..

"He's.."

No..

He can't be..

"..He's gone."

Sakuno's tears streamed down her face as Sanada finally said the words she dreaded to hear. She felt it last night.. She didn't know how.. But she did..

It's like a big part of her went missing last night.. She just didn't want to believe it.

That big part of her was Seiichi.

Was..

Sakuno dropped her phone and placed her hand in front of her lips to muffle her sobs. She wanted to scream.. To wail.. To curl up into a ball and-

The door to the studio opened.

And the auburn-haired girl almost fainted as the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life began to drill through her heart.. Slowly.. Painfully..

Because what she saw in the studio.. displayed on its walls, being praised by the clients, critics, the press and art connoisseurs..

.. are paintings of her.

They were all her. Every single one of them.

_'This is your project?'_

_'Yep.'_

_'You're still not finished with that?'_

_'Sakuno-chan, please don't move yet..'_

_'Mou! You'll have to treat me to some ice cream for helping you and agreeing to be your model, ne?'_

She stepped inside.. and saw an image of her lying on a grassy field.. which vividly reminded her of the field beside their university.

_'What are you doing?'_

_'Sketching..'_

_'Sketching what?'_

_'..Secret.'_

There was an image of her standing under the sun on a..

_'Seiichi-kun.. we're on the beach, why not enjoy for a while?'_

_'Iie.. I have to finish this first..'_

_'Another project again?'_

_'Hai.. and besides.. this moment is too beautiful to just let it pass.'_

Another painting of her.. walking in a garden full of flowers.. staring at the setting sun, sitting on a bench at a park, smiling gleefully with butterflies all around her..

.. and an image of her standing under a sakura tree while holding a single dahlia.

_'I've been meaning to ask this before..'_

_'What is it?'_

_'When you saw me that day in Kanagawa when I was in middle school.. How did you know my name? I don't remember saying it to you.. nor meeting you before that day.. Ne, Seiichi-kun?'_

_'To be honest.. A good friend of mine told me.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because I asked him..'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because.. I was just curious.. about the little girl I saw in Seigaku before with a dahlia in her hands.'_

_'Y-You've seen me before?'_

_'Hai.'_

_'Sou! That's why you knew I like Dahlias!''_

She walked towards it.. and saw Seiichi's familiar signature at the bottom with a date saying that it was painted years ago..

.. All of this are his creations.

.. And they're all about her.

Sakuno's chest constricted painfully.. no.. this can't be right.. impossi- her eyes caught something and she almost dropped on her knees.

.. They were dahlia flowers.

Familiar bouquets of dahlia flowers were arranged beautifully along the halls.. complimenting the theme of the exhibition. Written under each and every paintings.. is its theme.

"My Beautiful Dahlia Flower.."

Just like what was written on the cards she received.

"Seiichi..", her shoulders began to shake and her unstoppable tears cascaded down her cheeks. No.. this can't be.. no..

"You like it?"

Sakuno whirled around and saw Michiko and a.. red-haired girl. She was the girl who was with Seiichi in that restaurant.

"Yukimura-san told me all about his plans and I must say, it is pretty sweet. I'm Kaneda Keiko, the coordinator of this art studio. Yoroshiku, Sakuno-san", the redhead laid out her hand but Sakuno just continued staring at her, comprehension of what really happened in the restaurant dawning on her.

"Is that tears of joy? You must be so happy, Sakuno-chan! Seiichi-chan did all this for you! This is the sweetest confession ever! Keiko-chan gave him a hard time to let him hold this here! I can't believe he's the mystery painter! Where is he anyway? His exhibition is a success! The clients want to meet him!", Michiko excitedly shook her friend.. who turned to her with a look that totally confused her, "Eh? Sakuno-chan? Are you ok-", but before she can even finish her sentence, the auburn head.. fell down unto the ground.

"Sakuno? Sakuno!"

"Hey! What happened-"

"Somebody help us!"

The Chairman approached the girls.. but he was barely beside them when he received a message pertaining to a certain art prodigy. "..He's..? Oh God.."

...

"The necklace he bought is missing?", Yanagi Renji inquired as Seiichi's aunt wiped the tears in her eyes.

"The bastard who killed him must've stolen it then!", Marui Bunta clenched his jaw and placed his hand on his head, "Aitsume!"

"He said.. it was the perfect necklace for Sakuno.. He wanted to give it to her that day.. on the day of his exhibition." The old woman smiled bitterly, "He must've fought them for it.."

Kirihara Akaya started crying again but Niou Masaharu smacked him on the head, "Stop it already.. Buchou certainly won't like that." But he himself.. was trying hard to get a hold of himself. His statement only made Akaya cry more.. Their buchou.. their buchou is gone and he can't just accept that! He just can't!

Yagyuu Hiroshi issued his former doubles partner a scolding glare (though he was wearing glasses) and patted the back of the green-eyed lad. "I think you should rest, Akaya-kun." Jackal Kuwahara agreed as well and stood to pull their former Kouhai when a panting Yuuji came rushing to them.

"T-They're gone!"

That caught everyone's attention and the old woman bolted up from her seat,

"What do you mean?"

"Seiichi-kun's last bouquet of dahlias! They're gone!"

...

Sakuno refused to leave her bed. She felt so empty.. hollow.. like nothing matters anymore. Her friends, even her Obaa-chan, did everything they can to help her but she refused to let anyone in..

She didn't want just anyone.

All she wanted is Seiichi.

Several days have passed but the girl still imprisoned herself in the little world she created. A world where only her and his memories live.

The memory of him watching a movie with her in the living room.. of him washing the dishes in the kitchen.. of him sleeping in the guest room.. of him sleeping beside her.. of him reading a book with her..

In every corner of her house.. are his memories.

How she wished she could turn back time.

To tell him how much she loves him.

To tell him how much he meant the world to her.

Now she has no one to tease in the morning.. no one to walk home with.. no one to spend Tuesday nights with.. no one to cook for.. no one to..-

If only she could.. If only she told him.. If only..

A knock on her door made the girl sit up. It must be Tomo-chan or Michiko again.. It's pretty late now and they shouldn't be staying outside someone's house like this.

Didn't they know how dangerous it is at this time of the night?

The auburn-haired girl stood up and walked downstairs.. her living room unkempt and dark.. She passed by the boxes of stuff she collected from Seiichi's office. She was going to send them over to his family but they said that it was okay.. That she can have them..

They didn't know how painful that was.

Looking through the peephole, she focused her eyes and was surprised when she saw no one there. Frowning, she slowly opened her door to check.. when she noticed something pink on her doorstep.

Feeling her heart thrash wildly, she bent down..

.. and picked up Seiichi's last bouquet of dahlia flowers and a red velvet case.. and inside it.. is the necklace he wanted to give her so much.. so much that he lost his life for it.

"..Seiichi.."

The cold air caressed her skin as she stood still on the doorway. How did these..

"..I love you.."

A faint whisper.

She felt a familiar pair of firm arms embrace her from behind.. its recognizable warmth shielding her from the harsh night wind and a tear fell down her cheeks.

Because there is only one person in her life she knows so much that even her body can recognize him just from his mere comfortable warmth and presence..

"..I love you, Sakuno.."

Only him..

Nodding her head earnestly, she tried to look at him but he locked her in his arms. He placed his chin on her shoulder.. just like the way he would whenever he's hugging her.

The girl sobbed and spoke,

"..I love you, Seiichi.."

She felt him nod as well as his blue hair brushed her cheeks, its fragrance still the same as always. She knew he was smiling.. she can feel it.

"There, we finally confessed.. I'm happy now..", the soft voice said with his usual gentleness yet.. there was an unnatural quality to it.. there was something ethereal in his voice..

She knew what he meant by his words and she felt like her heart won't be able to take it.

"Seiichi, don't.."

"I'll miss you.."

Her legs trembled as she heard him say that.

"Don't.."

"Please live.. ne? I'll always be with you.. Ne, Sakuno?"

"Don't leave..", she wanted to hug him, beg him to stay, to grab him but his arms kept her in place. Just like the times when they'd play around and he'd tickle her.. with his arms around her, she knew it was no use..

"Saa.. don't cry. I don't like it when you cry.."

"Seiichi!"

"I'm sorry.. for leaving this early.. But, I'll be waiting for you.. okay?"

"P-Please..", she pleaded him, her voice breaking as her sobs continued to escape out of her lips.

"..I love you. I always have.. and I always will. Remember that."

A gust of wind followed.. and his voice faded into thin air.. along with his embrace..

Sakuno knew.. he's now truly gone. He won't be coming back. He won't be coming back..

They wasted a lot of time.. afraid of losing each other.. afraid of getting hurt.. afraid of risking what they have.. when in the end, their fear is what led them to an eternal separation.. which is something they'll never be able to get back.

Her best friend.. Her savior.. Her love.. won't be coming back and she will never ever be able to be with him again. If only.. If only..

Now, the only proof of his visit.. are his dahlia flowers, the silver necklace.. and a lock of blue hair on the girl's shoulders. Closing the door, Sakuno stepped inside.. not knowing how to start her life again without him.. now that the biggest and most important part of it.. is now gone.

...

OWARI

...

Review, please?

Please don't kill me.. God, I cried so much. I played both 'Dahlia' and 'Distance' while writing and it made me cry so much. I am a true Yukimura fan, please don't be mad! If you want, I can write a sequel for this, so don't shoot! I dedicate this to all of you guys who took the time to read, review and click the 'Favorite/Follow' button. Thank you guys! Especially to Kikumaru-cat who told me that she's a YukixSaku fan.

I'll start writing the third one and it'll be titled 'A thousand years', a ShiraishixSakunoxTezuka fanfic, a request from Mistress Hydrangea and Deathly Jester! Aye aye! It'll be a kinda happy, kinda sad story, depends on who you're rooting for. Review this, please? Yay!


	3. Dahlia 2: Yukimura Seiichi

Ryuzaki Sakuno Tales

III: Dahlia 2 (I never told you)

By: Reinne141

...

Monday

The auburn-haired girl slowly moved to sit on the edge of her bed and reached for the offending alarm clock, the sunlight pouring through the window and giving some light to her room. She knew she's already late for work.. but she didn't care. A feeling of emptiness started to spread from the core of her very being and she unconsciously placed her delicate fingers on her chest, on the part where her heart is supposed to be.

All she wants to do is just stay in bed and let this dreaded day pass.

It's been almost a year now since she lost the one person she loved the most.. Five days from now.. will mark Seiichi's first death anniversary.

And up until now, Sakuno still can't accept the cruel fate that has befallen on them. She just can't.. She just can't forget him.

Her friends' efforts to make her happy and see other guys only made her feel annoyed. What part of the phrase 'I don't want another fixed date' can't they understand? She knows they just want to make her feel better but..- she can't help but feel a little miffed. She didn't want to see anyone and pretending to be happy in another guy's company will be completely unfair to the person they're forcing her to date.

Because.. like what she said before, Seiichi already has her heart.. and when he died, he brought it along to his grave.

The day he died.. was the day she lost her heart.

And she knows she can never love again. Never in her life.. can she ever love like that again.

The girl misses him so much.. and knowing that she can never see him again is excruciatingly painful, like a torture device designed to drill a hole through her repeatedly, not giving it even a second to heal. She's barely living.. barely holding on. Seiichi certainly won't like what she's doing to herself but.. what can she do? She misses him so much.. so very much.

_(A/N: I never told you by Colbie Caillat)_

Glancing at her nightstand, she took notice of the lone picture there placed beside the lampshade and lifted it up.. it's a photo of both of them during her last day in highschool. He came to congratulate her even though he was supposed to take an important exam that day. Sakuno's hands tightened its hold as she saw his blue eyes in the picture.. full of life, warmth and happiness.. fondly looking at the auburn-haired girl beside him.

_I miss those blue eyes.._

And as always, his lips.. were curled into a pleasant smile. Sakuno flinched as the memory of him kissing her forehead in front of her doorstep made itself appear in her mind. His kisses.. were something she really looked forward to whenever they were going home. Soft and gentle.. yet reassuring in a way, like telling her that even though they'll be apart for the night, they'll see each other again tomorrow.. so sleep tight and have sweet dreams.

_How you kiss me at night.._

Another memory of him flashed in her mind.. but this time, it was during one of their sleepovers.

She had this habit of sleeping halfway through the film whenever they're having a movie marathon.. she felt so comfortable beside him that she'd usually end up sleeping on his shoulder.. the next day, she'd find herself lying on her bed. There were other times.. when she'd wake up and realize that they hadn't moved at all because he fell asleep too and the television is still on.

_I miss the way we sleep.._

Then he'd wake up.. and smile at her.. that beautiful smile that always makes her melt inside. That's why she loved being with him.. because his smile would always lift her spirit up, give her a positive vibe and at the same time, make her heart skip a beat. He has the most charming and dazzling smile.. that she'd always feel herself falling for him even more, no matter how many times she'd seen it.

_Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile.._

_I miss the way we breathe.._

But..

**"Hai, I'll be going now."**

**She watched him hurriedly grab his clear book and place his bag on his chair.**

**"Wish me luck."**

**Sakuno can't help it..**

**"..I love you."**

**He heard the girl whisper so he turned, "Again?"**

**Sakuno, you baka. "Ganbatte." **

_.._She was not able to tell him what she really felt. How come she didn't even notice that he was feeling the same way too?

_But I never told you what I should have said.._

_No, I never told you, I just held it in.._

And she regrets how much time she wasted, how dense she was for not telling anything, and for not sensing that he was in the same situation as she was. She's in love with him.. and he was in love with her.. but they never got together because they were afraid.. Stupid.. she felt so stupid..

Oh, how she misses him so much.. That even after a year, she still can't accept everything that happened. She loves him still..

But it's too late.

_And now, I miss everything about you.._

_I can't believe it, I still want you.._

**"So.. will you still tell on me?"**

**"Y-Yup!"**

**"You're asking for it", his right hand tickled her sides and Sakuno almost doubled over in laughter. She tried to stop him but with his left arm around her, it's no use! **

**"No! St-Stop, Don't-haha! You know I'm ticklish! Please, Don't! Aah, Seeeiiichiii-kun!", her pleas fell on deaf ears as Seiichi bursted into laughter and continued tickling her. **

_And after all the things we've been through,_

_I miss everything about you, without you.._

She misses him so much that she can see him almost everywhere.

In his former office, typing on his laptop..

In the conference room, giving his presentation to a bunch of awe-stricken officials..

At the park, sitting on their favorite bench with an ice cream in hand..

At the mall, walking beside her while gazing at the glass windows..

His memories continue to haunt her, even in her own home where he has memories in every corner of it.

In her living room, watching a movie while sitting on the sofa..

In her kitchen, washing the dishes they just used..

In the guest room, resting peacefully with his earphones in his ears..

And the worst of all..

In her bedroom, lying beside her with his blue eyes watching her intently.

And no matter what she does, when she's awake.. she can see fragments of him.. and when asleep.. her dreams are plagued by him.

**A soft chuckle reached the girl's ears and she sleepily "Hmm?"-ed while comfortably snuggling on the warm and fragrant..- Another chuckle followed and Sakuno's hazy mind slowly registered that familiar sound.. She willed herself to open her eyes and when she did.. she was welcomed by a pair of beautiful blue orbs looking straight into hers.**

**"Ohayou, Sakuno-chan.."**

_I see your blue eyes, everytime I close mine,_

_You make it hard to see.._

**"And you know.. I do think we'd make a fine couple one day", the handsome lad chuckled, hugged her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder.**

_Where I belong to, when I'm not around you,_

_It's like I'm not with me.._

"I love you..", she muttered as a tear trickled down her cheeks. "I love you..", Sakuno gasped out a sob, "I-I love you..", as her index finger traced his face on the photo..

But she knew it's too late now. No matter how many times she repeat those words, she knew nothing can return him back to her..

_But I never told you what I should have said.._

_No, I never told you, I just held it in.._

**"His works? Ah- I haven't seen them yet. Do you have some samples?", and they continued on talking, eating and transferring the food they don't like, while Michiko just stared at them with an odd look on her face. All of a sudden..**

**"You're like an old married couple."**

_And now, I miss everything about you.._

_Still, you're gone.._

**Sighing, the girl just nodded obediently and continued to walk.. The both of them not noticing that they were still holding each other's hands. **

_I can't believe it, I still want you.._

**Sakuno halted walking and eyed the road that she and Seiichi usually goes to after work.. It's the way to the park. He must be there now, waiting for her.. Should she just go there?**

**But then she shifted her brown orbs to the left and realized that it's the road that will be leading her to Kawamura sushi.. to where Ryoma is..**

**She stepped towards it but.. it's like something.. something is telling her to go the other way.**

**'Sakuno.. stop it', she thought and prepared herself to face the man who left her for his dreams.**

**'I have to do this.. Once and for all..'**

_And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away.._

**"Are you angry at me?"**

**Finally, the auburn-haired girl raised her head,**

**"Why would I be angry?"**

**"Then-"**

**"You have some arrangements left to do for the exhibition tomorrow, right? I think you should go finish them now.."**

_After all the things we've been through.._

**Because what she saw in the studio.. displayed on its walls, being praised by the clients, critics, the press and art connoisseurs.. **

**.. are paintings of her.**

**They were all her. Every single one of them.**

_I know it's never gonna come again.._

**.. They were dahlia flowers.**

**Familiar bouquets of dahlia flowers were arranged beautifully along the halls.. complimenting the theme of the exhibition. Written under each and every paintings.. is its theme.**

**"My Beautiful Dahlia Flower.."**

**Just like what was written on the cards she received.**

_I miss everything about you, without you.._

Incomplete. That's the perfect word for her right now. Like.. something had been ripped from her and now she'd forever clutch her chest for its missing piece: Her heart.

She got up from her position and took some papers out of a white drawer beside her study table. It's a copy of the documents the court sent her, inviting her to attend a hearing and stand witness against the suspects.. those awfully heartless men..

She immediately recognized one of them as the police officers asked her of what she knew about those insufferable bastards. When she asked how they found out, they said that the rascals voluntarily surrendered (which really stupefied them) and afterwards, the police introduced her to the star witness.. the little boy they met at the park. It was Kei.

**"I-I told my sister to go get help and I stayed hidden in the bushes..", Kei gulped and his eyes looked thoughtful, "I saw them.. They were trying to hurt him.. and one of them said that he should just give them the necklace.."**

**Sakuno's chocolate-brown eyes amplified in shock.. the necklace..?**

**"N-Nii-san.. was putting up a good fight.. He was- He appeared to be dizzy but.. he was fighting them and.. and he almost won.."**

**The girl started to shake but Sanada's reassuring hand calmed her a bit. He himself looked grim.. and whenever his eyes would dart towards the culprits, he'd look murderous and all but he knew God is on their side and justice will prevail. Those damn scoundrels will get what they deserve.. and he'll make sure of that. That night.. he had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. And.. he even received a short call, and in the middle of it, he was sure he heard the name 'Seiichi'. The voice.. the voice strangely sounded like.. someone he knew.**

**"..But.. when he was starting to get away.. H-He.. just stopped. He froze.. and I don't know why. It was like he was looking at something.. One of them took the chance and stabbed him..", the little boy started to cry, "..The others started shouting that he shouldn't have done that.. that it was not what they planned.. then they grabbed the necklace from him.. and they ran. They left him there.. out in the cold."**

Sakuno heaved a deep sigh and smiled sadly.. at least they're now behind bars..

But.. still.. it's not enough.. she can't feel any satisfaction in that. Still, it's not enough. It won't suffice. No.. not enough.. not..

Her orbs caught sight of another paper in her drawer and she bit her quivering lip.

If only..

**"Sakuno-chan.."**

**"H-Hai?"**

**"I think this is yours..", and Michiko gave her a small paper that seemed familiar to her. She unfolded it and a cold shiver travelled down her spine.**

_'The man who has loved you for a long time,_

_Or the man who now wants to be back in your life?_

_But be careful of the path you'll choose to take,_

_For it will decide you and your soulmates's fate'_

**It was the paper the fortune-teller gave her. The one she never bothered to read.**

She suddenly wondered.. how in the world did she predict something like that? Like what her Inui-senpai would say.. this is illogical. Shaking her head, the auburn head went back to her bed and curled into a ball.. her tears drenching her pillow.

Why did the fates had to be harsh to them?

Now.. she doesn't have anyone to hug her and make her smile. No one to see the sunset with.. No one to spend the rest of her days with. What if.. what if it never happened..? What if he didn't die- an image of him waiting near the altar, looking handsome in his tuxedo and her walking down the aisle, wearing a white gown, flashed in her mind.. it would've been magical.. truly magical.

They could've had three kids.. one who'll look exactly like Seiichi, one who'll look exactly like her and one who'll be a combination of the two of them.. with long ocean blue hair and warm chocolate-brown eyes.. he or she would've certainly looked gorgeous.

But now, it's never gonna happen. She'll never be able to be wed to him, they won't have a lovely family and they won't be able to grow old together. It's now all just a dream that will never come true.

Hugging the small paper close to her, the auburn-haired girl drifted off to sleep.. her thoughts lingering on her lost love.

...

"Do you believe in second chances?"

It was cold and dark.. not a light can be seen anywhere but the girl felt no fear. She didn't know why.. but it was like something tells her there's no reason for her to be afraid. Stepping forward carefully, she squinted her eyes and tried to adapt but to her dismay, the girl can see nothing.

The question echoed in her ears and she furrowed her eyebrows together: Second chances?

She wished she could.

Getting her thoughts together, she inferred that she must be in a dream. But what kind of dream is this where all she can see is darkness?

"I warned you.. I tried to.."

Blinking twice.. thrice.. she tried to follow what the serene voice just said. It sounded like she was in a closed room as the sound bounced and a wave of echoes followed. Tried to.. warn.. Tried to..?'

Something suddenly invaded her mind and her chocolate-brown orbs widened..

'_The man who has loved you for a long time.._

_Or the man who now wants to be back in your life?_

_But be careful of the path you'll choose to take,_

_For it will decide you and your soulmate's fate..'_

"W-Who are you?", Sakuno spun around, trying to find the origin of the voice.

"It's heart-breaking to see the two of you like this.. A hapless young man separated from his beloved muse. Oh.. such love story is not something we see everyday.."

Again, she whirled, "Who are you?", inquired the girl, startled.

"It's something that you do not have the need to know.. We've met before.. but.. it matters not now. Be grateful.. for we have been watching you for a long time and I myself have agreed to this..", a hint of joy was obvious in her tone and Sakuno's confusion escalated.. she has a feeling she knows what this person is talking about but.. she didn't want to believe it. Is her mind playing tricks on her now? Oh great. She must be going crazy.

"No, you are not losing your sanity, trust me."

Feeling herself gape at the statement, Sakuno started to stammer incoherent string of words, "H-How did- What did you-.. Impossi- What are you.. Please, explain further.. I-I don't understa- This is just a dream- ne? How can you-"

A soft laugh sounded and the girl's cheeks flushed.

"Do not worry.. Just heed my words and you will do fine."

"What do you mean?"

A sound from her far left made the girl turn but since it was too dark, she can't see if there was anyone there.. "You will be given three tries to change what has occurred. Fail.. and you will never be able to see your love again. Not even in your afterlife. Not in heaven.. nor hell. That is the price you'll have to pay. Not everyone is given this kind of opportunity and you must seize this to correct what has gone wrong. You will return to the times you want to change the most.. and will be given a chance to right it..", the surreal voice sounded near.. like it was coming right in front of her but it sounded far at the same time.

Three tries.. to save Seiichi? Impossible.. But..

.. She wanted it to be true.

"You do not have much time.. You must wake now.."

"D-Demo, this is impossible, I have more to ask-", a sliver of light appeared and the auburn head ceased from speaking.. Wh-What..

"Sakuno.. Do you believe in second chances?"

Hesitating, the girl remained silent.. which made the owner of the voice smile.

"Well then..", a hand touched her shoulder and she felt herself being pulled..

"..You should."

...

'-..Impossible..'

A soft chuckle reached the girl's ears and she sleepily "Hmm?"-ed while comfortably snuggling on the warm and fragrant..- Another chuckle followed and Sakuno's hazy mind slowly registered that familiar sound.. She willed herself to open her eyes and when she did.. she was welcomed by a pair of beautiful blue orbs looking straight into hers.

"Ohayou, Sakuno-chan.."

_But I never told you.._

Oh. God. Impo.. Impossi..- With her eyes locked on him, staring as if she was afraid that he'll disappear if she tries to blink, her hands made its way unto his chest.. his solid, and warm chest.. and she felt something underneath her palm.. his heartbeat.

_What I should've said.._

Gasping a sob, she exclaimed in disbelief, "Seiichi-kun!", then threw herself to the surprised young lad beside her on the bed. Sakuno wrapped her slender arms around him in a tight hug and cried, "S-Seiichi.."

_No, I never told you.._

"Sakuno? Eh, what's wrong?", Seiichi tilted her chin and smiled- his smile that she longed for so much. She just shook her head and continued to cry.. "Saa.. You must've had a bad dream. I'm here now.. ne, Sakuno-chan?"

_I just held it in.._

A bad dream.. Yes.. it must've been just a bad dream, ne? It was impossible in the first place.. Seiichi will never leave her.. He won't even think about leaving her, right?

He's here now. Here. Right now.. He won't leave.. He will never leave her.

_And now, I miss everything about you.._

_I can't believe it, I still want you.._

The girl tightened her hug and leaned on his chest, inhaling his familiar scent. Smiling affectionately, the blue-haired lad returned her embrace and they stayed like that for a while, a heavenly feeling settling in them..

_After all the things we've been through.._

_I miss everything about you, without you.._

...

"It was just a dream.. right? B-But.. what if.. it's not? How will I explain this to him?", the auburn head clasped her dainty hands together anxiously, "..But what if.. I'm just dreaming right now?", then she proceeded to pinch herself and all it gave her is a stinging red mark on her cheek and a proof that she is not dreaming indeed. "I don't understand.."

"You're talking to yourself, Sakuno-chan..", and she felt a pair of firm arms engulf her in a hug from behind. Her smile widened and she felt so blessed.. she had never felt this happy since he.. left, "What's got you so worried?"

"Betsuni..", and she reached for the ladle, the blue-haired lad still glued on her back. But she prefers this than to have him taken away from her. She prefers this much, much more.

That stupid dream certainly got into her.

"You know, I think we'd make a fine couple one day..", she heard him speak while hugging her, then he placed his chin on her shoulder.

Giggling happily, she replied, "I think so too.."

And it made the blue-haired lad stiffen behind her.

She wondered.. was his death really a dream? But if it was.. then why did it feel so real? And to think that a year passed! And.. if it really was not true.. does that mean his confession.. including his paintings.. the exhibition.. they're not real too? She feels so confused now.

It really was impossible.. because if he really is dead, then he shouldn't be with her right now. There must be a logical explanation for this.

She felt him detach himself from her and she turned her attention back to the soup. But she was barely finished when she heard three familiar words rang behind her.

"..I love you.."

Sakuno froze.. if that was a dream.. then why is it so similar to what's happening now? Yes.. she can still remember that the same thing occurred before.. she thought he said 'I lov-'.. Kami-sama.. With her heart thrashing inside her chest.. she slowly whirled.

But no one was there.

Then she heard the sound of shuffling feet upstairs.

Oh God. Just the same as.. Oh no..

This is almost exactly the same as what happened a year ago when he slept over in her house after watching a movie.. It was not a dream, it's real!

...

And just like what happened in her 'dream', Sakuno received a bouquet of dahlia flowers, Seiichi left early from work.. and if her guess was right.. she knew she'd find him in a restaurant, talking to the coordinator of the studio where they'd hold the exhibition, relaying his plans for a grand confession.

How she wished she was wrong.. it was okay if his exhibition wasn't real, even if he didn't love her.. just.. just don't let this be true. Because if it is, then he really was meant to die.

Walking faster to the mall, she turned on a corner and just like what she predicted.. there he was.. holding a necklace with a flower-shaped crystal pendant and talking animatedly to a red-haired woman.

**"You will be given three tries to change what has occurred. Fail.. and You will never be able to see your love again. Not even in your afterlife. Not in heaven.. nor hell. That is the price you'll have to pay. Not everyone is given this kind of opportunity and you must seize this to correct what has gone wrong. You will return to the times you want to change the most.. and will be given a chance to right it.."**

This can't be real.. Impossible. Then it means.. Oh God, please don't. No.

"I can't let him die.. I can't.."

So it was true..? And now she's here.. and she was given the chance to save him from the impending danger.. Sakuno can't understand what happened.. how it happened and why it happened.. but.. she's certainly not going to waste this.. she's going to make sure that he'll survive.. and that he'll live a happy life with her afterwards.

...

Gripping her phone tightly, Sakuno ended her call with Seiichi. Moments later, she typed something on her phone which read:

'Gomen, Ryoma-kun. I won't be able to come tomorrow.'

If she doesn't see him, then Seiichi won't have any reason to wait for her at the park, right?

This will work. She'll save him. He'll live.. he will.

...

The next morning, Sakuno greeted Seiichi with a big smile and embraced him, much to the latter's surprise. The auburn head sure is being sweeter to him.. and he likes it.

"Ne, Seiichi-kun, you'll walk home with me, right?", the girl stepped back to look at him.

"Of course, I wasn't here yesterday and I have to make up to you. And if you're lucky, I might just treat you to some ice cream too..", the handsome lad patted her head tenderly and Sakuno can't help but lean to his touch.. she missed him so much. He was gone for a year and she certainly won't let him go anywhere this time.

Feeling a bit warm inside, Seiichi closed the distance between them and once again, hugged her. He didn't know why.. but.. he has this strong urge to just imprison her in his arms and never let her go. His lips broke into a smile and he hugged her closer to him.

"OMG! You guys! Finally!", a squeal made them look on the door and they both saw Michiko who was holding her phone and seemed like taking a picture of the both of them. "Why didn't you tell me?! Yaaa! After so many years! Oh freakin' God!"

Sakuno rolled her chocolate brown eyes, glee apparent in them. Well.. Seiichi will confess to her on Friday, right? She'll just have to wait then. But for now..

"Michiko-chan..", the auburn-haired girl laughed softly. Seiichi thought she'll say something like 'Stop that..' or 'We're just friends..' but this time, she didn't.. and it made him so happy that he almost smothered her again with his hug, if not for the fact that Michiko was there, gawking at them. So he settled on just ruffling her hair lovingly and giving the black-haired girl a wink.

He didn't know what's happening to Sakuno.. but he's thankful to whatever that is.

...

Walking home together had never felt this good. Seiichi squeezed the girl's palm with his thumb and Sakuno beamed at him. She held his hand as soon as they left the building and he felt like the happiest man alive. She's so endearing.. that he wanted so much to kiss her and tell her how much he adores her..

Tomorrow.. he'll tell her everything. And if Sakuno is feeling the same, then.. he smiled at the thought.

He made sure that she's walking on the safer side of the sidewalk, since she has this tendency to walk on the road while spacing out. The handsome lad shook his head as a memory of her five years ago almost getting hit by a car replayed in his mind. It was a good thing he pulled her out of the way just in time.

"Where are we going?"

Seiichi turned to look at her and replied, "..To the park."

The girl, as soon as she heard Seiichi say the last word, stopped all of a sudden so he halted as well and tilted his head questioningly,

"Nande?"

"I-I don't think we should go there.. Ano.. Let's just go somewhere else, ne?"

He noticed something in her eyes.. like fear.. and he knitted his brows, why would she be afraid of the park?

"Saa.. I promised to buy you some ice cream, right? A promise is a promise so.. come on." The blue-haired lad tugged on her but she still didn't move.. "Sakuno..?"

"Let's just go home.. we can just watch a movie.. or we can go to the mall.. or we can- please..", a faraway expression occupied her eyes, mixed with fear and.. and something he can't put a finger on.

"Why? What's wrong with the park?", asked Seiichi whose curiosity is now piqued.

"Let's just go.. Now.. Seiichi.."

"Sakuno?"

"Please..?"

"Sakuno..?"

A sob. "-..I-I don't wanna lose you.. Let's just go.."

That astounded him.

"Sakuno.. what do you mean?", he placed both of his hands on the girl's shoulders and made her look at him directly. He looked thoughtful for a moment.. What is she- then he remembered what happened the other day when she woke up crying and his blue eyes lit up. The blue-haired lad smiled reassuringly, "Naru hodo.. Is this about your dream? Does it have something to do with you losing me?", he chuckled, "You won't lose me. Ne? It's just a dream.."

The auburn head looked up with tearful eyes.. considering telling him the truth but.. will he believe her? What will his reaction be? What if he just- She nibbled on her lips nervously.. while Seiichi felt his stomach sink as he watches her. She must've been so scared.. "I promise you.. you won't lose me." And to prove his point, he pulled her and led the way to the park.

...

The sun hasn't set yet and Sakuno breathed a sigh of relief. According to the autopsy, the incident that ended Seiichi's life happened a quarter of an hour after nine. All they have to do is just leave early and he'll be safe..

"Here..", a strawberry ice cream appeared in her line of vision and she smiled at the blue-haired lad. Seiichi sat beside her and they both indulged themselves with the ice creams. "Isn't that Kei-kun and Aya-chan? It's almost six now and I don't think it's right to just let them wander outside unsupervised."

Sakuno suddenly remembered Kei's role in his court hearings. If he only knew.. that those kids still play here even in the late hours of the night.. that they even witnessed something their innocent eyes shouldn't have seen.

"You're really fond of children, ne?", Sakuno licked the side of her cone.

Seiichi chuckled and gently wiped some of the ice cream off her chin, "Hai, that's why.. well.. I'd like to have my own kids someday. It'll be nice to see some little Seiichi's running around here..", he subtly glanced at the girl beside him before lowering his hand and said, "..And some little Sakuno's as well."

Sakuno's heart pounded wildly against her rib cage and a pink tint rose on her cheeks. She looked away.. while trying to suppress a smile from forming on her lips. Unknowingly, Seiichi did just the same.

"Ano.. Um.. I think we should go now.. We still have a movie we didn't finish watching, right?", the girl asked. She stood up and brushed off the non-existent dust from her skirt.

"Hai..", the blue-haired lad laid out his hand for her to hold, which she took, "Let's go." The couple walked past the other people and went on their way. Sakuno felt contentment when she saw how.. alive he is. Relief making its way unto her, she sighed and told herself again and again.. 'It'll be over soon..'

It'll be over soon.

And apparently, she was right.

"Kei-kun! Matte!"

"Catch me if you- AYA!"

In a split second, she felt his hold on her hand loosen and a whirlwind of blue dashed unto the road, right on the exact area where the little girl is. A loud honk was heard, followed by screams and horrified yells. With her mouth agape and her heart frozen.. Sakuno watched as Seiichi pushed the girl out of the way.. and he got slammed to the pavement by a black car, his head hitting the concrete road, blood instantly gushing out of an obvious wound and splattering on the air. He fell to the ground like a beautiful life-less doll.. with his ocean blue hair swaying in front of his face which was devoid of any emotion.

She should've gripped him more tightly.. She shouldn't have let him go.. She should've held him back.. She should've-

"SEIICHI!"

_But I never told you.._

The girl rushed to the lad who was lying on his back, his arm twisted in a painful way and his breath ragged. Her hand touched his hair and she was terrified of the dark red liquid that she felt sticking to her fingers. Sakuno's chest constricted painfully and she held his shoulders..

_What I should've said.._

"Please wake up! Please wake- Seiichi-kun, wake up! Don't do this to me!", she begged him, "You said I'm not going to lose you! You promised me! A promise is a promise, right? Seiichi, don't! No!", she shook him desperately, her tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. This can't be happening.. why..? Why, why, why?!

_No, I never told you.._

The people started to crowd around them, the others went unto Kei and Aya while some already called for help. "Miss, we're going to get help for him, don't wo-"

But she didn't hear them. Her focus is only for the blue-haired lad right now.. why wouldn't he move? Answer, darn it!

"Seiichi, please don't leave me!"

No movement.

_I just held it in.._

"Seiichi-kun!"

The pool of blood started to spread and her knees felt wet.. this can't be..

"Seiichi-"

"..Sakuno."

And her world stopped.

_And now, I miss everything about you.._

"Seiichi?", her chocolate brown eyes widened and she leaned closer, "S-Seiichi?!"

Breathing roughly, the man tried to open his blue eyes and lift his other hand to her face..

"Saa..", he coughed and a small trail of blood appeared on the side of his lips. "Y-You're crying.."

_I can't believe it, I still want you.._

"Stay awake, ne? The ambulance will be here soon, okay? How are you fee-", a finger stopped her from speaking further.. the lad slowly smiled.. and the tugging in her heart she once felt before.. the pricking she felt that Thursday night when he waited for her.. returned.

"..Don't cry, Sakuno.."

Please, don't..

"No.. Please.."

Not again.. No.. Please, no..

_After all the things we've been through.._

"-miss you..", Seiichi said as crystal-like tears trickled down his cheeks from his blue eyes. He felt so.. light now. But.. he can't leave yet. He didn't even had the chance to tell her his true feelings.. He can't leave yet. "I-I.."

Please, no..

"Seiichi..", Sakuno grabbed his hand and held them.. Not ready to let go again. "You'll be fine! Please!", She's not ready.. she can't lose him again. She won't be able to take it..

_I miss everything about you, without you.._

The blue-haired lad gasped in pain but he still didn't lose his gentle smile.. He tried to speak again but his body won't let him anymore. Tears cascaded down his face as darkness filled his vision.. Sakuno's beautiful face fading from his sight. Just when he was about to tell her everything.. Why now.. "-I.."

Kami.. Just a second longer..

"-lov-.."

And darkness surrounded him.

As a blue strand of hair was cut by the fates.. Seiichi's smile slowly disappeared. And soon after.. Sakuno found herself losing consciousness.

...

Opening her chocolate brown eyes, the auburn-haired girl realized that she's once again in that dark place where she spoke to that serene voice days ago. She looked around.. and an image of Seiichi lying on the ground registered in her mind, "S-Seiichi.. No..", she became frantic and tears started to well up on her eyes again. He was bloody.. and in so much pain.. "Seiichi! No!", she screamed as the pain for losing him the second time around tore her heart. She can't bear it.. He died again and there was nothing she could do..

But then she remembered what the voice said..

"Where are you?! Help me!", the girl fell unto her knees, "H-Help me get him back!"

She knew this is impossible.. How she saw Seiichi, she didn't know.. And she knew, this is crazy but she didn't care. She has a chance now to be with him and she'll take it. Sakuno will do whatever it takes..

"Tell me what to do, please, I beg you..", she cried. "S-So what did that mean? Should I take him away from the park? Should I meet with Ryoma-kun? Should I.. What do I have to do?!"

But the serene voice did not answer..

"Please tell me.. I'm begging you..", clenching her fist, she tried to calm herself and said, "W-When you said that I have three tries to save him.. Did that mean I should save him from those guys who tried to hurt him? Was that what you meant?", the girl breathed deeply, "Please say something! Anything!"

No one answered her and she felt her hope slowly dying away.. No, she must do something. She must save him.

"Y-You said I have three tries, ne? Then.. I'll use the second one now.. Take me to that night.. the night he died at the park. If I needed to stop it from happening.. then I will.. Please!", she desperately shouted.. but received no response in return. Bowing her head, the auburn head cried.. but a sudden burst of light blinded her and she felt herself being pulled again.

Once she was gone, the owner of the voice showed herself with another blue strand of hair in her hand. But this time.. it was already cut. A sad smile formed on her lips..

"I feel sorry for the both of them."

...

Running feverishly, Sakuno's orbs roamed around the place where she ended up. It was right in front of their office building. The harsh thursday night wind blew past her face and she felt herself shiver. She must go find help.. It was 9:15 when it happened, right? She has 5 minutes left..

What to do.. What- Right, find help! Hurriedly, she went to a phone booth and tried to contact the police. After a quick report, she dialled the number of the next person who crossed her mind. Sanada Genichirou.

A few seconds had passed before someone picked up the phone. But there were strange sounds hindering her from explaining everything.. "Sanada-kun, please help Seiichi! He's in danger!", there were statics and she knew that the person on the other line didn't quite catch what she said.

**'That night.. he had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. And.. he even received a short call, and in the middle of it, he was sure he heard the name 'Seiichi'. The voice.. the voice strangely sounded like.. someone he knew.'**

3 minutes..

The girl abandoned the phone booth and ran, silently praying to the Gods for Seiichi's safety. On the way, she saw Aya who was dashing on the other side of the road.. the little girl didn't even notice her.

**"I-I told my sister to go get help.."**

Sakuno knew where to find him.. she knew he'd be at their favorite bench. She swiftly made her way there.. stumbling a little due to the pebbles around her. Seiichi..

2 minutes..

She soon heard shouts from somewhere..

"Not so cocky now, are you?! Arrogant bastard.. That girl was pretty.. but that thing you're holding is prettier! Must've cost a lot, huh?"

"Just give us the damn necklace! We'll leave you alone if you just hand it over, punk!"

**"I saw them.. They were trying to hurt him.. and one of them said that he should just give them the necklace.."**

Willing herself to go faster, Sakuno almost yelped when she saw Seiichi's small figure from a distance.. It was obvious by the way he shook his head that he was dizzy.. but his fist still reached the jaw of his opponent after knocking the baseball bat out of his hand.

**"N-Nii-san.. was putting up a good fight.. He was- He appeared to be dizzy but.. he was fighting them and.. and he almost won.."**

Almost there..

She saw him kicking the other guy on his stomach and then, backed away while placing his left hand on his aching head and his right hand clutching the necklace.

'Seiichi, go away from there!'

He moved and even though everything around him seemed to go around in circles, he tried to sort his thoughts and ignoring the hammering pain in his head, turned. He started to walk away.. seek escape from them.. but as his eyes darted towards the road.. he saw something or rather, someone who was running to him.

**"..But.. when he was starting to get away.. H-He.. just stopped. He froze.. and I don't know why. It was like he was looking at something.."**

It was Sakuno.

His blue eyes widened as he realized that she was arriving. What is she doing here?! It's dangerous, they might see her and- his thoughts were cut as he felt something heavy and sharp hit his side.

**"One of them took the chance and stabbed him..", the little boy started to cry.**

Sakuno stopped in her tracks as she saw him look at her.. their eyes connected for a moment.. But before she even got there, a figure appeared behind him and swung a silver metal unto the blue-haired lad's ribs. Blood splattering on the ground.. he fell.. but not before the man who stabbed him twisted the knife in his hands.

"You moron, what have you done?!"

"I didn't tell you to kill him! Damn it!"

**"..The others started shouting that he shouldn't have done that.. that it was not what they planned.."**

Seiichi's face was turned to her direction. What has she don- Panicking, she moved to step towards him but halted when she saw him mouth the word, "Don't.." while shaking his head. The shadows of the trees hid her from the others and the lad felt relieved that she'll be safe.

'I have to save him.. No..', she shook her head as well but Seiichi just returned it, his orbs begging her not to.. beseeching her to stay away.

"Please.. hide..", he mouthed soundlessly.

She was the reason. It was her fault.

"Let's get out of here before the cops arrive!", one of them crouched down and pulled the necklace away from the blue-haired lad's grasp. Seiichi tried to tighten his grip but another one kicked him, making him release the precious necklace he wanted to give to her.

**"Then they grabbed the necklace from him.. and they ran. They left him there.. out in the cold."**

Sakuno felt as if the time stopped. She's too late.. and she caused his death. But how did this even- Her chest felt like exploding.. It was her.. It was her!

A whimper made her head snap to her right and she saw Kei who was hiding behind a bush and crying. The poor boy witnessed everything..

As soon as the men left.. Sakuno, whose tears glistened as the light of the moon hit them, started to move but when she was just about to step, a pull jerked her back and she knew she's once again returning to that dark place.

She failed. Again.

...

"What do you want me to do?!", Sakuno screamed while letting her tears fall freely, "What do I have to do to save him? You said you'd give me a chance! But he died!"

'Yes.. we did give you a chance. But you ended up causing his death instead of helping him.. You were bound to make that mistake." The surreal voice answered her. "Sakuno.. Seiichi was really meant to die that day.."

Her head bolting up, the auburn-haired girl asked, "W-What do you mean?"

"Everyone.. is destined to die. Each of us has a thread of life.. and once it reaches its end.. it's the end for you as well. We, the fates..", Sakuno froze as the word made its way to her ears, "..are the ones who control that..", the serene voice paused.. before adding, "Seiichi's life.. was supposed to end that day.."

"Then why give me these so-called chances if-"

"The first two tries were our way of showing you that his death was inevitable.. whether you met your past lover or not, whether it was night or afternoon.. If you're meant to perish.. you will. And.. we wanted you to know for yourself what will happen so that you can make your decision wisely for your third try.."

Sakuno blinked and bit her lip.. "Third? But you just said he was meant to die.. What can I do to change that? I can't understand it, how can something like this even happen..?"

"There are a lot of things people don't understand, Sakuno.. That is just how this world of ours works. Everything happens for a reason and goes in a never-ending cycle.. It has mysteries one can never unfold.. But.. you can still do something, dear girl."

The darkness was soon lifted and the auburn-haired girl suddenly found herself beside a lake where a woman in a cloak was standing just in front of her. The owner of the voice raised her hands.. and showed an auburn strand on her left, and a scissor on the other. "This is yours..", she lifted her left hand to show Sakuno's auburn strand of hair, long and smooth. "The decision is up to you now." She heaved a long breath and smiled sadly, "Will you.. be prepared to give up your thread of life for him?"

Stunned, Sakuno gaped at her with a disbelieving look in her brown orbs. The one-third of the fates closed her eyes and sighed. She felt sympathy for the girl.. It's going to be a tough decision.. it's not that easy to just sacrifice yourself and she knew it. After all, it's a matter of life and death.. What will she-

"I'll just have to cut this, right?"

The cloaked figure's eyes widened and she shifted her eyes back to Sakuno. Did she just..?

Sakuno took the auburn strand and the large scissor.. "If I do this, he'll live.. am I right? Seiichi.. will live?", she asked as her fingers felt the soft texture of her hair. The woman nodded, still surprised by how easily Sakuno made her decision. The auburn-haired girl noticed her and she spoke, "Living without him.. felt like death anyway. I won't be able.. to live normally.. so..", her tears fell, "..I think he deserves to live better than I do."

"But you-"

"I love him.." She readied the scissor and with one swift move.. divided the strand into two without any hesitation, "..so much."

.

.

.

...

Seiichi sat alone beside a tree with a bouquet of dahlia flowers in his hands. It was a riveting scene.. with him holding a bunch of flowers while his blue eyes were looking into space, sadness etched into them. His friend, Genichirou, just stood from a distance and watched him. How someone can love a person who was already dead for five years, he'll never understand.

Five years ago, Sakuno was hit by a car while they were walking home from school. She was just 18 when her life was taken from her.. The blue-haired lad wanted to save her but he froze on the spot. Since then.. he'd never been the same.

**'He made sure that she's walking on the safer side of the sidewalk, since she has this tendency to walk on the road while spacing out. The handsome lad shook his head as a memory of her five years ago almost getting hit by a car replayed in his mind. It was a good thing he pulled her out of the way just in time.'**

It was like.. he died along with her. He felt so empty without her that sometimes.. he'd wish to just die as well. He's now just a broken porcelain that no one can piece back together. The past five years had been torturous for him.. because he can see her everywhere.

If only he can turn back time.. he'd tell her everything he wanted to say.

_But I never told you,_

"Sakuno.. How are you?", he spoke to no one.

_What I should've said.._

"I've been miserable since you left.."

_No, I never told you.._

"..And you know what.."

_I just held it in.._

"..I still love you. After all these years..", Seiichi hugged the dahlias he planted in memory of her.."..I still love you..", his shoulders shook slightly. "I'm working at Shukado now as a sales representative. You know.. sometimes, I'd imagine you working with me. You'd love the art works we have there.."

_And now, I miss everything about you.._

"I miss you.. I miss you so much.."

_I can't believe it, I still want you.._

"If only you knew how much I love you.. God, if only you were here.."

_After all the things we've been through.._

"I can't seem to forget you.."

_I miss everything about you, without you.._

"..Actually, I think It's worsening.. I am worsening.. I miss you more and more each day."

His bestfriend turned his back.. it's hard to see the person who had been their strong leader.. the person he respects the most.. turning into an empty shell. Seiichi.. is slowly wasting away.. He lowered his cap and gave his friend a few minutes to compose himself.

The blue-haired lad laid the bouquet on the ground.. right where Sakuno is six feet under the ground. She was buried beside a Sakura tree.. reminiscent of the times she'd stay and sit under them before. "Do you know how hard it is to live without you?"

"You love her that much?", a voice spoke to him.

Seiichi stiffened as the surreality of the voice made him furrow his brows slightly.. He scanned his surroundings and found that no one was there aside from him and Genichirou. How could that possibly..

"Would you like me.. to explain everything and give you the same thing we gave Sakuno before? We gave her a chance to decide for your life.. We just think it's fair to give you your chance as well." At the mention of the auburn-haired girl's name.. Seiichi stood up and searched the place with his eyes, careful not to attract any attention from his former teammate.

Three trees away from him.. is a cloaked figure holding a blue strand of hair in her hand. With his heart racing inside him.. the handsome lad strode to her direction and soon enough.. was gone.

A snapping sound from breaking branches, like someone stepped on them, alerted Genichirou and he whirled around.. only to find Seiichi missing. "Yukimura?", he looked around and a foreboding sensation made him feel concern for the blue-haired lad's welfare. "Yukimura!"

...

**"Seiichi-kun.."**

Yukimura Seiichi.. the Child of God.. is a person who prides himself with his calm demeanor and discipline.. that even Niou's biggest pranks did nothing to faze him..

**"They're beautiful.."**

But nothing could've prepared him for this..

**"Arigatou, Seiichi-kun!"**

He knew it's impossible.. utterly impossible.. to think that there's someone in the world who can dictate one's life. But a single brief look at the three cloaked figures in front of him and he knew.. nothing in this world is what it seems anymore.

**"Mou.. I'm fine, don't worry.."**

The blue-haired lad's knees weakened and his chest constricted as a loud cry escaped his lips..

**"Daijobou, Seiichi-kun? You look tired.."**

To know that the person he longed for all these years.. the person who's now resting in a coffin under the ground.. died.. sacrificed her life in order for him to live.. seemed more painful than what he saw years ago when that car accident killed her.

**"I prepared a Bento for you!"**

Heart-broken, confused and bewildered.. he listened as they told him everything.. telling him his option.. and in turn, giving birth to a new hope..

Sakuno loved him too.. She loved him too.. and he gave out another cry..

His dahlia.. loved him too..

**"Let's walk home, ne Seiichi-kun?"**

With his hand clutching his chest.. he stood up and faced the fates.. a small bittersweet smile making its way unto his features.

Didn't she know that he loves her more than life itself?

**"Sugoi! Seiichi-kun, you topped the entrance exam!"**

"Give Sakuno my life..", he spoke with not even a hint of hesitation, "Give her mine.. and let her live."

"But the girl sacrificed hers just to-"

"And I can't let her do that", the lad replied firmly, "Give her back her life and return everything to the way it's supposed to be. I'm the one who's supposed to die, not her! So please..", his voice cracked, "..let her live. I'll be more than happy to do this for her."

**"You're my bestfriend ne, Seiichi-kun?"**

She will live.. and will be happy.

Sakuno will live.. and he'll give her the chance to do so.

He reached for the scissor but before its edges touched the strand..

"Will you grant me one last favor?", he requested to do something that utterly left the fates flabbergasted.. but nonetheless, they still gave him his wish.

They gave him a chance to say goodbye.

...

His time is running out..

Letting his thumb travel on the side of the pendant, the shocked expressions of those scums who stole it from him flashed in his mind. No one will believe them that someone who was already in the grave returned and took it back.. surely, their conscience is going to do the trick and guilt will destroy their sanity. It'll only be a matter of time before they surrender to the police voluntarily.

**'She immediately recognized one of them as the police officers asked her of what she knew about those insufferable bastards. When she asked how they found out, they said that the rascals voluntarily surrendered (which really stupefied them).'**

He muttered a silent apology as Akaya's voice reached his ears. He felt sorry for his friends.. and most of all.. for leaving without even saying goodbye. And when Niou called him Buchou.. he can't help but feel a tug. Clenching his fist, he walked to a table where his last batch of dahlia is. Seiichi quickly took it.. and after whispering another "..Gomen..", he left.

A couple of minutes later, a voice boomed inside the flower shop.

"T-They're gone!"

"What do you mean?"

"Seiichi-kun's last bouquet of dahlias! They're gone!"

...

There she is.. standing in front of the door. Alive and well.. Beautiful.. still as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her. He watched as Sakuno picked up the necklace and the flowers he left on her doorstep.. his eyes full of longing and love.

With only a little time left before he disappears into dust.. he embraced her from behind.. her familiar warmth and scent fogging his senses.

There is only one person in his life he knows so much that he can even tell it's her just from her mere fragrance and warmth.

Now.. Now's the time..

"..I love you, Sakuno.."

Only her..

He felt her nod her head earnestly.. and when she tried to look at him, he locked her in his arms. He placed his chin on her shoulder.. just like the way he would whenever he's hugging her.

Sakuno sobbed and spoke,

"..I love you, Seiichi.."

Nothing can compare to the sensation it gave him.. the wonderful feeling her words sent directly to his heart. How he waited to hear her say that..

He nodded as well and his blue hair brushed her cheeks, his nose touching the crook of her neck. Seiichi smiled.. after all these years, he finally heard it from her. If only this won't be the first and last time he'd hear it.. he would've been happier. But.. he's contented.. as long as she's safe and alive.. he'll be content with it.

"There, we finally confessed.. I'm happy now..", he said with his usual gentleness yet.. there was an unnatural quality to it.. there was something ethereal in his voice..

He stopped the urge to scream as he heard her say..

"Seiichi, don't.."

"I'll miss you.."

He really will..

"Don't.."

His time is almost up..

'Don't ever dare do that for me again, ne? Live.. for me..', he wanted to say this as well but he knew she won't understand. So he just said..

"Please live.. ne? I'll always be with you.. Ne, Sakuno?"

"Don't leave..", she tried to turn around again but he held her still. He can't let her see him fade into nothingness.. So.. just like the times when they'd play around and he'd tickle her.. he tightened his arm around her.. she should know by now that struggling will be of no use.

"Saa.. don't cry. I don't like it when you cry.."

'You're making it harder for me to leave you.'

"Seiichi!"

"I'm sorry.. for leaving this early.. But, I'll be waiting for you.. okay?"

'One day.. we'll see each other again. So I'll be waiting for you.. ne?'

"P-Please..", she pleaded him, her voice breaking as her sobs continued to escape out of her lips.

"..I love you. I always have.. and I always will. Remember that."

'Always remember that.. Sakuno.'

A gust of wind followed.. and he felt himself drifting off.. weary and aching for rest.. his voice faded into thin air.. and his fingers, although trying to hold on to the girl in front of him.. vanished.

...

"Beautiful, isn't it? Two people.. prepared to sacrifice their lives for each other. It's been a long time since I've seen something like this.. They've proven how much they truly love each other." The one who spoke peered at the lake with a knowing look, while her sister on the left just sighed.

"At this rate, their cycle will never come to an end, much like an ouroborous. They'll repeat it over and over again.."

The one on the right spoke, "I think..", she started which made the other two turn to her, "..it's time we, the fates, intervene..", her gaze landed on the lake which showed a girl with auburn-hair weeping. "..We will have to do a reset."

"But.. to reset everything.. would mean that.."

"..The two of them.. shall not meet on that fated day. The man shall not see her under that tree.. and the girl shall not come across him during her trip to his school. Of course..", said the other, " This kind of second chance.. shall not be given that easily. Everything comes with a price, dear sister."

"How sad.. to do something like this..", said the cloaked figure on the left resignedly.

Raising two strands of hair, an ocean blue and an auburn.. the one in the middle smiled, "..Not to worry..", she dropped it into the lake and it glowed.. merging into one, "..They'll find a way. They're soulmates after all."

...

.

.

.

...

23 year-old Sakuno enjoyed walking early in the morning. So even though her work place, Sakura art studio, is a bit far from her home, she's perfectly fine with it. She's been working there for a few years now with Michiko, who was the one who persuaded her to apply there after their graduation. Shukado was her first option but Michiko really wanted to work there, so she gave in.

The auburn-haired girl is currently living in a house she bought herself in Tokyo. It's quite lonely for her.. because her Obaa-chan decided to stay in Kyoto after she retired. Sumire won't stop nagging her about finding herself the right man and settling down.. she even tried to set her up again with her ex-boyfriend, Echizen Ryoma. At first she thought, maybe it can work.. but the moment she saw him.. she realized she's really moved on.

Sometimes.. perhaps because she hadn't been with any guy for ten years now.. she'd feel a queer emptiness inside her. Like.. there was something missing.. Oftentimes, she just shrugs it off but it's constant presence in her chest really bugs her out. How can you miss something you don't know?

She was barely crossing the street when her chocolate brown orbs caught sight of a flower shop near her. It wasn't the sign nor the flowers in front of it that attracted her.. but the dahlias in a vase displayed on the cashier's desk, visible through the glass windows. Sakuno didn't know why she even noticed that small detail in the shop but after looking at it.. she instantly felt that strong urge to go there. Stepping backwards, she strolled to the flower shop.

Upon entering the establishment.. the auburn-haired girl froze as she felt something strange. Her hand went up to her chest and she blinked as her heartbeat rose, wildly beating even though she hadn't done anything that could cause it to. Tilting her head, she slowly walked to the desk and directed her gaze to the beautiful flowers on it. Dahlias are her favorite.. no one knows about it though except for Ryoma.

Smiling, her fingers gently touched its petal. She didn't know what.. but there's something special about them. Sakuno frowned slightly as a sense of nostalgia invaded her.. What is-

"Oh, a customer!", an elderly woman appeared from a door (which must be the door to the garden) and approached her, "What can I do for you?"

Sakuno quickly retracted her hands and looked at her, "A-Ano..", her orbs shifted on the dahlias and she pointed, "H-How much for these? A bouquet?"

The woman followed her finger and afterwards, sighed.

"I'm sorry.. but they are not for sale."

"Eh? N-Nande?"

A smile took form on the older woman's lips, "My nephew planted them, you see.."

Nephew? A guy?

"-..He's really obssessed with them and doesn't want me to put it up for sale. But I'm sure, you can find other flowers in here that you might like."

Sakuno gaped a little.. a guy planted these? He must really have a green thumb.. Undeterred, the girl tried again.

"D-Demo.. They're so pretty and I-I'd like to-"

"I'm sorry, miss..", the woman looked at her apologetically, noting the girl's disappointed expression when she denied her. Sighing dejectedly, the auburn head bowed and thanked her. But when she was about to leave..

"Matte!"

Sakuno turned around and found a single dahlia in front of her. She looked at the woman who smiled at her, "I can't sell you a bouquet but here, you can have one." The girl happily accepted it and profusedly thanked the owner of the flower shop, she even tried to pay for it.

"It's okay, it's on me! Besides, you seem to really like them."

Strange..

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Why does this kind woman..

"Don't worry, I'll try to persuade my nephew to sell them."

.. seem familiar?

"E-Eto..", Sakuno hesitated but after a while of much contemplation, "..may I know your nephew's name?"

Surprised, the woman stared at her.

"B-But if you don't want to-"

"Seiichi." And Sakuno stiffened as her heart raced. "His name is Seiichi."

...

"Who was that?", Seiichi emerged from the back door with an apron on, his hands a little dirty. His blue eyes fell on the glass windows and there.. he saw a girl with auburn-hair walking away from the shop. He can only see her back and an unexplainable desire to see her face suddenly overwhelmed him. Shaking it off, he turned to his aunt who was also staring at the girl. "Auntie?"

"J-Just a customer..", the woman averted her orbs to him, "She asked if she can buy these..", and she gestured towards the dahlias.

Nodding, Seiichi narrowed his eyes as the girl's figure slowly diminished.. and a throbbing started in his heart.

His aunt continued, "She was really pretty.. I even asked her if she'd like to meet you but she said she had to go.. You know, she really liked your flowers..", her eyes glazed, as if in a stupor.. "Why wouldn't you sell them anyway?"

The blue-haired lad opened his mouth to answer but changed his mind. How would he tell her that they're for someone he doesn't know? That those dahlia flowers.. already has a rightful owner? He didn't even know why he kept planting them.. so how will he be able to explain that the flowers already belong to someone?

His throbbing heart made him clench his jaw, his feet becoming more and more restless.. as if wanting to chase after..

"She really liked them?"

His aunt replied with a nod and without another word, Seiichi took the dahlia flowers and dashed out of the flower shop.. not knowing what he was doing. He just has this urge.. very, very strong urge.. to give the flowers to the one it truly belongs to.

Searching the crowd of people walking on the street, he began asking himself what he was doing.. why.. and who is he looking for.. the auburn-haired girl? Then.. where is she?

Instinctively, the handsome lad spun around and saw a bus moving.. He had no idea why his chest is suddenly aching but.. when his eyes scanned it.. he felt suffocated as a girl with auburn hair who still has her back on him sat on the seat at the rearest side of the vehicle.

...

Seiichi strode out of Shukado inc., as the the hands of the wall clock in his office indicated that office hours is finally over. He works there as a sales representative and fortunately, he'll be promoted next month. His sister sometimes tells him that he's such a workaholic and that he should try dating but.. he just can't get himself interested with those girls they're setting him up with.

**"All work, no play makes Seiichi-nii a dull man..~", his sister chimed which earned her a pinch on the cheek, "Why are you working so much anyway? You should try to have fun sometimes!"**

**The blue-haired lad chuckled, "Saa.. I'm planning to buy myself a car next month so if you want to have a ride with it, you should stop that right now."**

**"First a house and now a car..? You sound like someone who's planning to get married. Some people your age don't even have enough money to rent an apartment!" **

The handsome lad shook his head.. planning to get married? Where is she getting those ideas from? But when an image of a girl walking away from the flower shop intruded his mind.. he halted in his tracks and almost dropped the things he's carrying. What possessed him to chase after someone he didn't even know? What's got into him?

He sighed as that throbbing came again.. should he go for a medical check-up? With that in mind, he continued on his way, lifting the canvas from the ground where he rested it and bringing it along with him. After his conversation with the chairman.. he knew he should start working now and paint. Chairman Tanaka was impressed with his past artworks and even made a deal with him. Being a sales representative slash artist will certainly double his money flow, that's for sure. His skills as an arts major graduate will now be put into good use.

His blue eyes gazed at the setting sun and he smiled.. it truly is a beautiful sight. But still.. he felt no inspiration.. where's inspiration when you need one?

Seiichi walked to the park to get to his favorite bench. It may sound silly but he really liked it there.. and he didn't know why. It's like.. there was something there drawing him.. a familiar feeling.. so, every day, before going home, he'd make it a point to visit that place.

When he was just about ten feet away from it.. he stopped as a jolt of electricity coursed through his veins. It was as if time itself paused as he stood still, entranced.

.. Because someone is already sitting there..

.. And apparently, this someone.. has auburn hair.

Staring at the riveting scene, the blue-haired lad felt his heart once again jump. The sunlight gave her hair a reddish tint.. and made her eyes appear golden. It was like she was glowing and Seiichi can't help but be spellbound. Her delicate fingers are laced around the stem of the single dahlia flower she was holding.. It was the dahlia his aunt gave her. He knew it was her.. He can feel it. Her pink lips curled into a sad smile and he felt a strong tug in his chest.

Unconsciously, he placed the canvas in front of him and he took the painting materials out of his bag, fast and quiet. It seems like his hand now has a life on its own.. because it automatically moved, brushing the white canvas, making this moment into something that will last for a long time.

Why is he feeling like this? Like he wanted to cry.. to laugh.. to just.. pull this stranger into his arms and never let her go. There was pain.. longing.. yearning.. the mixed emotions he felt made him want to scream in frustration.. but, there was also relief, happiness and something he can't identify. And it brewed turmoil in his system.. What's happening- a tear glistened on the girl's cheeks and Seiichi knew he can hold it no longer.

Putting the brush down, he slowly moved closer to the auburn head, careful not to frighten her or snap her from her thoughts. But all of a sudden, the girl raised her head and her chocolate brown orbs widened..

For a moment, they stared at each other.. the two of them looking like people from a beautiful painting, with the sun setting between them, the wind blowing and making their hair slightly sway.

"Umm.. A-Ano..", the auburn-haired girl's voice trembled..

**Have you ever..**

Seiichi plastered a pleasant smile and inwardly scolded himself for almost losing control.

"Hello..", he spoke with his usual elegance, "..I was wondering.."

**.. met someone for the first time..**

Sakuno tilted her head, her grip on the dahlia flower tightening.

"H-hai..?"

**.. and felt like you've known them all your life?**

"..If you could lend me a hand? I'm a painter and..", he gestured towards the canvas he left a while ago, his mind reeling, looking for a way to prolong his meeting with her.

"A-And?"

A nervous chuckle. "Well.. I need a muse."

**"They'll find a way.. They're soulmates after all."**

Sakuno, who was still in a daze, nodded her head which made Seiichi sincerely smile. But then..

"H-Have we met before?"

"I..", another chuckle, "..don't really know."

**'One day.. we'll see each other again. So I'll be waiting for you.. ne?'**

Sakuno focused her doe eyes on him, as if studying him and Seiichi's breath was almost taken away. He smiled and laid out his hand..

"Yukimura Seiichi.. Yoroshiku."

**"..I love you, Sakuno."**

The girl took his hand and she felt her heart race..

"Ryuzaki Sakuno.. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.."

**"..I love you, Seiichi."**

Fate can be described as the force that predetermines events. Some people are driven by fate but others who are more determined overcome their fate.

"Saa.. Would you like me to explain everything over a cup of coffee?"

'**An image of him waiting near the altar, looking handsome in his tuxedo and her walking down the aisle, wearing a white gown, flashed in her mind.. it would've been magical.. truly magical. **

**They could've had three kids.. one who'll look exactly like Seiichi, one who'll look exactly like her and one who'll be a combination of the two of them.. with long ocean blue hair and warm chocolate brown eyes.. he or she would've certainly looked gorgeous.'**

"S-Sure.."

**"..I love you. I always have.. and I always will. Remember that."**

…

Owari

...

Please review it, ne? Sorry for killing Seiichi-kun on the past chap T.T I hope this can appease you guys. Arigatou for reading this, minna! And thank you to the ff: Peace, Snippets of Dream Catcher, Mistress Hydrangea, Kuriko-chan, Snowmageddon, Deathly jester, Kikumarucat, Thornado, D'cute, JC-zala, Nekomimi, GallyandBlack, Kidanimationlove, Wolfgirl123098, Megingjoro and Linnea Farrhen. Thank you so much!

To those who'd like to know the sequence of the chapters (whose story is next, etc. I posted up to 8 chaps), check it out on my profile. *waves and smiles* Ja!


End file.
